


As Far As Promises Go

by maderi



Series: The Ones That Broke Us [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Original Hale Pack, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Post-WWIII, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Scott McCall, Blood, Commander Derek Hale, Concentration Camps, Dark/Insane Rafael McCall, Derek Believe He Lost Their Pups Warning, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Derek Is Always So So Sorry, Derek Is Scared Out Of His Mind, Derek Won't Let Him Though, Derek is not good with Feelings, Deucalion Leader, Dr. Alan Deaton Is Evil And Will Try To Experiment And Hurt Stiles, F/M, Gass Chambers, Graphic Child Murder, Graphic Examination While Drugged, Graphic Murder Of Pregnant Person, Holocaust, Human Lydia Martin, Human Papa Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Believe Derek Is His Mate, Jackson Is His Usual Jock-Minded Self, Jealous Derek, Jealous Isaac, Jealousy, Last Minute Save, Let's Just Say He's Not Okay, Lt. Lahey, Lt. Rafael McCall, M/F Rape, M/M, Mass Murder, Medical Instruments, Mpreg, No One Is Actually Raped But Violated, Non-Con But It's Not Really, Pet, Pining, Pregnant, Read The Note At The Beginning Of Every Chapter For Specific Warnings!, Recognition, Scott And Stiles Childhood Friends, Sometimes Awfully Dark Chapters, Stiles Is So So Sorry Too, Stiles Is Wary Of Derek, Tags In Progress, Temporary Dark/Evil Jackson, Temporary Dark/Evil/Insane Derek, This Is A HEA (Happily Ever After) Story, True Mates, Very Graphic Scenes, Violent Beating, Work In Progress, blood trigger warning, forced entry, graphic murder, rape trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATTENTION!!<br/>This fic is put on hold for now. I'm really sorry.<br/>I am not abandoning it though. </p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>Post-WWIII and humans are hunted by werewolves and put in concentration camps.<br/>A young alpha commander find his true mate among the human prisoners his team is sent out to hunt.<br/>Derek dreams of golden eyes that crinkle when the owner smiles, he dreams of a mop of dark brown hair and skin as fair as spotted porcelain. The dream always end the same way though. The eyes owner desperately screaming for him, before everything goes still and only the stench of death follows. </p><p>Or</p><p>A story of how humans went to war against the werewolves when Derek and Stiles were young boys. Deucalion is now the leader and the Hale pack (original) is in charge of the concentration camp. Derek is a much feared commander, known for being cold and ruthless. Stiles has been on the run with Lydia since their parents was shot dead for resisting the werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Would love some feedback :)  
> I will try to update the tags, but if you have any suggestions, please let me know about them!
> 
> The story is not proofread...

_Golden eyes that crinkled in the corners smiled back at him. That dark brown mop of hair bounced up and down around his angelic face, a few drops of water sensually sliding down the younger boys tantalizing body. A body so scrawny that the wind may as well cause a real threat to tip it over, but with skin as fair as spotted porcelain. Derek stared at the beautiful boy laughing and almost dancing before him._  
_“Derek” his mother, Talia, called for him. The split second Derek turned to look at his mother was all it took for the beautiful boy to disappear. Panic rose inside Derek, and his wolf started pacing inside of him. Sensing her son’s sudden distress, Talia approached Derek._  
_“What’s wrong, my angel?” she asked her only son._  
_“He’s gone, mom. I swear, I only looked away for a second and now he’s gone!” Derek almost shouted with distress._  
_Talia opened her mouth to say something to her son when she was interrupted by her mate._  
_“Talia, Deucalion is calling for you.” Robert informed her._  
_Talia sighed and took her sons hand, pulling him along._  
_“It’ll have to wait, Derek” she stated. Derek dug his heels into the sand and pulled back his hand as hard as he could, but his mothers grip didn’t budge._  
_“But mom!” he shouted. Talia flasher her red alpha eyes at him, ending the fight in him._  
_“I’m sorry angel, but we have to go.” she explained to her son._  
_Derek looked back to the place where he had seen the young boy, but the spot was as vacant as it had been just seconds before. Sighing, Derek willingly followed his mother back to their family’s beach-camp._

 

Derek hadn’t had that dream for more than a decade now. The memory still came to him as if it had happened yesterday though, but somehow it seemed more real this time. Derek could have sworn that he smelled the young boy, but looking around him, he knew that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him again.  
Angrily he threw his covers off and marched over to the bathroom to take a shower.  
_‘Might as well have been for the best’_   he thought sourly to himself. Looking back he cringes a little. The day he met the boy was also the day the humans went to war against the werewolves. Deucalion had called his mother in, ordering her to strike back against the humans. As Derek knew she would, Talia refused Deucalion’s command. But Deucalion had already foreseen Talia’s refusal and forced her hand with an offer she could not refuse.

The war was easily won by the werewolves, the humans defeated just before the five year mark. Every human was to be hunted down and put in concentration camps where they would suffer for their crimes against the werewolves. Every human that resisted or tried to escape would be put to death. And any werewolf that helped hide humans suffered the same fate. Talia could do little more than to watch the world fall to ruin before her very eyes, but the offer Deucalion had made her was a one way ticket to death either way she looked at it. That’s how the Hale pack ended up controlling the biggest concentration camp on the West Coast. Once respected for their incredible power, now they were feared for it.

Sighing for the thousandth time that morning, Derek got dressed in his uniform and marched over to the camp to get his troops ready for the day. Violently kicking the door to the barracks open, he drew his brows together and wiped every emotion off of his face.  
“If you’re not ready in five minutes, I will have your heads.” he said briskly before turning and almost crashing into his uncle on his way out.  
“Woah nephew!” Peter shouted, putting his hands in the air.  
“Whoever pissed you off this morning, I feel sincerely sorry for.”  
Derek glared at Peter before pushing his way through, now heading for the Hale house again.

His mother sensing his foul mood, smiled at him when he entered the kitchen.  
“What’s wrong, angel?” Talia asked.  
“Don’t you think it’s a little inappropriate to call me ‘angel’, mother?” Derek asked with a sneer, not letting up on his scowl.  
“And why would it be inappropriate for a mother to call her son angel, my angel?” Talia retorted smugly. She knew what Derek was referring to, but she knew her son’s sweet nature would be unable to turn foul. He was the most feared soldier apart from Deucalion and herself, but she knew he wished he could undo all the wrong he’d done. And if it cost Talia her life, she would make everything right again. If just to see her only son smile again. Derek had lost his smile the day the humans went to war, but Talia knew there was something else causing the absence of his happiness. She often thought back to that day, to the boy Derek had referred to when she had called for him.  
_‘Could it have been?’_ she silently said to herself.  
“Could what have been?” Derek asked her.                                                                                                                                                     Startled Talia smiled at her son, “Nothing. Just thinking about work, angel.” she said.  
Derek was about to say something when Robert walked in the door sporting a freshly split lip.  
“Deucalion wants a word with you, Derek.” his father states as if nothing was wrong.  
“Dad? Did he…” Derek’s anger rose and his eyes flashed red, he didn’t even need to ask to know what Deucalion had done to his father.  
“Derek, stop it!” his father shouted. Derek couldn’t believe his own ears.  
“What! What! You got to be kidding me, dad. I am sick of that imbecile treating you as something dirty!” Derek shouted right back at his father.  
“Derek!” Talia prompted.  
“No, mom. Just….just don’t.” Derek turned to scowl at his father before turning and walking out, slamming the door shut. He can hear his father sigh and through their bond, he can feel his pain. Not from his split lip, but from his sons anger at him.

 

Even though Derek wished his father would stand up for himself, he knew there was little he could do. The deal Talia made concerned his father, her mate. Talia’s very human mate. He would live as long as Talia agreed to be commanded by Deucalion, but no promise was made to leave him untouched. Derek remembered all the times his father had ended up in the medical bay, just because something didn’t go Deucalion’s way or just because he was bored. Derek hated feeling powerless, but there was nothing he could do.  
Barging into Deucalion’s headquarters, Derek scowled at him. Smiling Deucalion greeted Derek with wiping his father’s blood off of his hands and throwing the napkin at Derek’s feet. Grinding his teeth together Derek stared unfazed at Deucalion.  
“Impressive,” Deucalion mused,  
“If only your mother would be as cold hearted as her son.” He rose from his desk, walking around it to stand before Derek, lifting his head to make eye contact.  
“I’m sending your team out to retrieve a group of humans spotted south of the city. They’ve managed to escape every time my men have tried. McCall and Lahey will be joining you.” Deucalion stated flatly.  
“I will not have them..... _Sir_.” Derek sneered defiantly.  
“It wasn’t a question....  _boy_.” Deucalion sneered just as harshly.   
Grinding his teeth once more, Derek spat out “I have their sons on my team, it will not go over well if they’ll have to work together. There’s a reason they’re separated, remember?”  
Deucalion scowled at Derek.  
Of course he remembered why he had separated fathers and sons. Lahey and Rafael hated their sons, too soft around the edges, no spinal cord what so ever, he remember the fathers describing their sons.  
Though, they did respond quite well under Derek’s command.  
“You do as I say, welp!” Deucalion hissed at Derek.  
“I am not my mother. You would do well to remember that.” Derek spat back before leaving Deucalion with an amused look on his face.

Stepping outside, Derek drew a deep breath before raggedly letting it out.  
“Rough day?” Rafael McCall asked, faking interest.  
Derek just scowled at him before walking over to his team’s barracks.  
“Scott, Isaac.” Derek demanded.  
The two in question stepped forward, an equal _“Sir, Yes, Sir”_ on their mouths.  
“Lieutenant McCall and Lahey will accompany us on this mission, I ask of you to be on your best behavior.” Derek could sense the tension now railing from the two younger boys. Their relationship with their fathers wasn’t a good one, even before the war, the boys had had trouble with their sires.  
“We are to retrieve a group of humans south of the city border. There should be women and children with the group, though we will not let that prevent us from taking them. Do I make myself clear?” Derek’s eyes swipe over the faces he now recognize as friends. In unison they all shout out a _“Sir, Yes, Sir.”_  
“I see you’ve trained them well.” He could hear the slick voice of Lt. Lahey speak behind him.  
Derek just turned around while barking a command for his team to follow.  
Lt. McCall and Lt. Lahey were thereby forced to fall in line behind Derek as they walked over to the trucks that would take them to their location.


	2. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this to be Derek's punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :-)  
> Well here's chapter 2 - The Nightmare.  
> Let's see how Derek handles his 'golden ball of trouble' shall we? 
> 
> Still not proofread :-/  
> (And yes, some quotes are borrowed from TW writers.)

The peace lasted all of five minutes before both fathers started insulting their sons.  
“That’s enough!” Derek demanded when Scott and Isaac broke and answered back at their fathers. Both betas looked down at their hands at Derek’s command.  
“You own no sense of humor, Derek!” Lt. McCall added after a pause of silence.  
“This is war; it has no room for humor in it.” Derek answered seriously. .  
“The war ended six years ago, Derek. Lighten up!” Lt. Lahey said.  
“Then what are we still doing hunting for humans?” Derek asked the older men. Strangely enough, both of them fell quiet.

The truck took them to a forest forming just outside of the city borders. In any other circumstance the little clearing would have been beautiful, Derek could clearly see that. But as it was now; deserted cars, burnt out and ruined, scattered in the ditches, the clearing looked like something out of the apocalypse. Though the glass glittering in the overgrown grass made the dawn sort of magical.  
As Derek stood there _‘daydreaming’_ he heard a birds call.  
_‘coocoo-coocoo’_ To an untrained ear it would have sounded just like that too, a bird, but to Derek, it sounded like failure.  
“We’ve been spotted.” He said as a matter of fact.  
“Fan out and keep your ears open for any and every sound.” Derek straightened to look in each of his team mates eyes.  
“Have no mercy.” He added before taking the lead and sprinting off, his beta form already in place.  
_‘This had to be Danny’s group’_   he thought to himself. A spark of excitement scorched through him at the thought of being the one to finally bring down Denny’s group.  
Danny and Derek had grown up together, both born alpha werewolves. They’d been somewhat good friends. That all changed though three years into the war. Danny had run into his mate on one of their missions, and without looking back, he disappeared with him, killing his team before freeing the humans that were caught. Derek couldn’t understand why he’d done it. Danny gave it all up for a human, mate or not, it was still a human. Derek felt disgusted; _he wouldn’t even have touched a human like that with a hot iron poker._ To make matters worse Danny’s mate, the human, was later discovered to be the son of the mysterious rebellion leader. It was long believed to be Gerard, the werewolf hunter’s son Chris, but that rumor was shot down fairly quick as Gerard and his son was caught and imprisoned at war’s end. The mystery of the third son still lingered unanswered and it drove Deucalion mad at times. Those times almost always resulted in a new injury to Derek’s father.

The chaise for the humans was exhilarating! The werewolves seemed to thrive, all senses heightened and their heartbeats leveled to a slow pounding feeling in their chest. Four humans were already caught, three men and a woman. The sound of five other frantic heartbeats was still heard throughout the forest.  
_‘The chaise was still on.’_   Derek thought, smirking smugly to himself as he sprinted off. The humans were stupid creatures, never knowing what direction to run in. The remaining ones ran around like headless chickens, that was, all beside one. There was one human missing. Derek could still hear the human’s heartbeat, fast and loud. He signaled over to Boyd, his second in command, to take the left flank and together they herded towards a little clearing with bushes. To Derek’s utter surprise there was no one there. Boyd looked just as bewildered as he did, but there were still humans running around, so they had no time to stand around.

 

Derek’s heart filled with pride as he stared at the catch of the day. Fewer and fewer humans were seen now days, so the missions were few and far between. There were eight humans now cuffed and seated in a circle, six men and two women. They were dirty and the stench of fear was prominent in the air. Apparently they had lost a human, the human Boyd and Derek were hunting earlier. Derek felt his good mood dwindle and turn foul as he felt his brows knit together into a deep scowl. Isaac seemed to notice and started fickling with his hands, eyes targeted at the ground in front of him. Derek sighed and walked over to him, resting his hand on Isaac’s shoulder.  
“Easy Isaac” he soothed the younger boy.  
“There’s nothing wrong.” he said with a smile.  
As Isaac lifted his head to smile at Derek when his face suddenly pinched together with concern.  
“What’s wrong with your eyes, Derek?” the young beta asked.  
“Wha…mhn!” Derek uttered as a bony frame crashed into him from behind.  
“Fuck!” he heard a male voice curse from below him. Derek turned around just in time to see a furious Rafael emerge from the forest clearing.  
“You fucking bitch!” he screamed at the lanky puddle at Derek’s feet. The lanky puddle in question, a boy, rose to his feet and started running. Derek’s betas caged the boy between themselves and a little cliff clearing. As the boy realized that he was trapped, he turned toward Rafael and smirked. The boy actually smirked.  
“What, grandpa? You tired?” the boy spat before laughing.  
“You’re dead!” Rafael retorted angrily before growling.  
“Are you threatening me? Are YOU threatening ME?! You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freakin… ”  
Derek couldn’t believe his own ears as he felt his head beginning to throb.  
_‘Did the boy just say what he thought he said?’_   Derek didn’t have time to analyze the situation, for with it Rafael rallied towards the boy. As fast as he could, Derek ran towards the human boy turning only to face Rafael before roaring at him with all that he was. Rafael stopped and shifted back to his human form, disbelief evident on his angry face.  
“Woah! How did you do that?” he heard the human say behind him, the boy’s hands gripping Derek’s cargo pants as he looked up at him from the ground.  
Derek glared at Rafael before he turned around and smirked down at the younger boy.  
“I’m the alpha.” Derek stated smugly. The boy’s eyes pinched together before a small but audible laugh escaped his lips. The boy rose when Derek growled at him. All humor drained from the boy’s face and his brows pinched together in a matching scowl.  
A scowl that was directed directly at Derek.  
“Alright, Mr. ‘oh-so-holier-than-thou’.” He spat sarcastically at Derek.  
The boy never saw the fist coming.

 

Derek’s anger rose to a level he’d never before experienced.  
_‘How dared that scrawny, disgusting human speak back to him?’_   He beat down on the boy’s scrawny frame, not even stopping when the boy whimpered and curled into a tiny ball. The humans _‘means of defense’_ only seemed to fuel his rage even more. He was suddenly yanked back by two strong arms, Boyd and Jackson, and he watched the bloodied boy uncurl from his little tight ball. It gurgled and then grinned painfully at Derek. Derek roared and scrambled on unsteady feet towards the boy. He grabbed the hem of the scrawny boy’s tattered shirt and raised his fist, ready to punch the grin off of its disgusting face. That’s when the boy opened his eyes and stared directly into Derek’s own.  
His breath escaped his lungs in one fluid, ragged motion. He could physically feel his body breaking apart as he stared back into those oh so golden eyes that crinkled a little in the corners when the boy grinned one last time up at him, before he passed out. The motion causing the boy’s head to lull back and making his fragrance seep up and into Derek’s sensitive nose. Derek’s eyes widened as he recognized not only the eyes, but the alluring fragrance that he knew so well. He stared down at the boy’s exposed and vulnerable neck and he just couldn’t help himself. Derek lowered his head, his mouth slightly opened as he dragged in a good lungful of the boy’s heavenly smell. He could feel his eyes uncontrollably shifting from alpha red and back to normal, but he’s frozen to the sight of the boy before him.  
_‘What had he done?’_ Derek could feel his veins freeze with the panic that crashed into him, but then he’s reminded that they’re not alone. He lowered the boy’s body to the ground and walked away toward the trucks, barking a command to cuff the boy and bring him with them. Derek climbed up into the driver seat and put his head in his hands.  
The passenger door opened after a little while and Rafael climbed in.  
Derek didn’t look at him as he straightened up in the driver’s seat.  
“This is the last time you accompany my team. Do I make myself clear.” he ground his hands together as he felt the rage flow back into him. Rafael could sense it too and instead of telling Derek off, he simply agreed silently with a nod.  
“You must admit though, that beating that piece of shit to a pulp, must’ve felt really good? I always knew you had a sadistic streak in you Derek, but this tops it. Even for me!” Rafael said after the truck had been loaded and Lt. Lahey joined them in the front.  
“Why?” Derek asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
“I would have just killed the human on the spot. But not you, no, you take him back only to use him as a punching bag. It’s a brilliant idea!” Rafael grinned.  
“Are you going to use him as a pet too?” he asked, just a little too interested.  
Derek’s anger is evident in his warning growl as he turned to look at Rafael. Rafael looks unimpressed, but backs off.

The ride back to camp is a quiet one, only the low mewling from the scared humans could be heard above the hum of the truck’s engine.

 

Once they arrived at the camp, Derek gave an order for the prisoners to be taken to the preparation room. There they got hosed down with cold water, registered and marked. Derek on the other hand carried the boy over to the medical bay for a closer look. As it turned out, Derek had done a real number on the scrawny human being. He had a punctured lung and four broken ribs, beside the bruises and gashes from Derek’s claws that is. Derek sighed tiredly.

_‘Why hadn’t he noticed earlier..’_

Dr. Deaton the head of the medical bay checked the boy over, doing what he could to stitch him up. Once he was done, the doctors assistant, a “lucky” prisoner washed the boy’s body before clumsily moving his unconscious body into a hospital bed.  
“Send word for me immediately when the human awakes.” Derek grumbled out before leaving the medical bay in a hurry. This was not good, not good at all.  
Looking up into the skies Derek wondered if this was to be his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the second chapter, please leave a comment in that little box below here :-)  
> Any comment, critics or praise is welcome! 
> 
> I will try to have chapter 3 up and about as fast as I can :-)


	3. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' new life at the camp is difficult, and his big mouth isn't making things easier.  
> Stiles' big mouth might have just sent him to a certain death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 3 - The Awakening.  
> This is a much longer chapter than the two previous ones combined.  
> And for those of you who are a bit sensitive for violence, once Rafael appear, well... consider yourself warned :-) 
> 
> The chapters are still not proofread!

It is a couple of days later when stiles awaken with a low and pitiful moan. “Good, you’re awake” says an unknown voice to Stiles’ left. “You almost had us worried there.” Stiles tried to open his eyes, but only his right one cracked open. He’s in a dark room; a room decorated only by dirty, blood spattered privacy curtains. _‘Just great…’_ Stiles sigh as the memories come crashing back at him. _‘The holier-than-thou alpha….and my mouth.’_ For a second there he hoped he was dreaming. Yes, dreaming sounded like a nice thing. Noting as a good ol’ nightmare to start the day. He could feel tears sting his eyes as his attempt at a smug smile failed him miserably. No, this was not a nightmare. This was real. Stiles could feel a panic attack start to form, he tried to take deep breaths to avoid it but the pain only made him whimper. “Ah, a panic attack.” The white clad doctor starts as he walks over to a locked cabinet. “This will please Derek immensely.” Stiles closed his ‘good’ eye and tried his best to calm down, but it wasn't working. He tried to chant his father’s last words; _‘Do not let it define you, kid. Do you hear me? You're stronger than that.’_ The memory only made his tears run uncontrollably, but he could feel the panic subsiding. _‘He could do this. He could do this, dammit!’_ Again Stiles took a deep breath to let the last traces of panic leave his body, but once again the pain was too much. _‘Mother of…’_ Stiles tried to scream out, but the words died long before it ever reached his mouth. His chest hurt, no, it burned. A pain he’s sure he hadn’t experienced before. _‘Lies…’_ something in the back of his head screams at him, but Stiles ignores it in favor of the pain shooting through him.

“Yes, you are in pain.” the doctor say. “You have a punctured lung and some broken ribs. I believe your fever form the gashes in your side, isn’t making the pain any less… painful.” the man grins. Ice-cold dread crawled down Stiles’ spine and the panic that subsided just a few seconds ago, came crashing back into him. “I am Dr. Alan Deaton, the head doctor of this little..... establishment if you will.” the man said. “This is supposed to be a place of medical care, a place to heal before getting back to work. But you see, since I’m in charge here, I decide what to do and what not to do. Now I have big plans for you!” Deaton say with a gleeful expression on his face. He locks the cabinet and turns around, holding medical instruments carelessly in his hands. Stiles can make out a few things, a dirty bone saw, spreaders, scissors, all dirty and rusty. Or was that just dried blood? Stiles tries to move, he swear that he tried his best to get away, but the only thing moving was his legs.

“There, there. This is just going to hurt for a while.” Deaton say as he picks up a scalpel. Stiles can feel his tears rolling freely down his face and he tries to scream for help, but the only sound that leave his cracked lips is small broken mewl. Just as Deaton is about to cut into Stiles’ abdomen, a furious roar wash over the small room. Deaton shrieks back in fear, dropping the scalpel to the ground. An alpha in his beta form strides angrily into the room, Deaton’s assistance in tow behind him. Stiles recognize the alpha as the one he had mouthed off to. “ **What's the meaning of this?** ” the alpha roars furiously. “I sw-swer, C-Commander Hale, I wasn’t going to hurt him!” Deaton stutter. The alpha roars once more before he strides over to Deaton, picking the scared doctor up off of the ground only to smash him into the thin walls surrounding them. The little room shakes and dust fall from the cracks in the walls. “Do not lie to me, Deaton!” he growls out. “I know about your little experiments. The disappearances, all the sudden and unexplainable deaths. Oh, I know.” he whispers dangerously. Leaning down, Derek ostentatiously smelled Deaton’s neck, a deep growl forming in the back of his throat. “hmmmmh…..” Derek slowly let the air out of his lungs. “I remember you” he whispers. “This is your little revenge, isn’t it?” It wasn’t so much a question as it was a statement, but Deaton still answered it anyway. “I-I don’t k-know wh…” he was cut off as Derek’s growl got louder. “I warned you not to lie to me.” He bit out, tightening his grip on the smaller male’s coat. “That human is mine! And no one touch him without my consent. Do I make myself clear?” Derek said as he straightened to look at the doctor. “C-Crystal, D-Derek. Sir!” Deaton squeaked back. He scrambled back to the floor as Derek let go of his coat, turning around to stare at Stiles. Deaton hurried over to clear the medical instruments off of the little table by Stiles’ bed. Stiles’ eye were glued to the man in front of him. The alpha suddenly pulled a strange grimace; a grimace witch Stiles was certain must have been a smile once. But the grimace bore little resemblance to a smile now. He looked constipated, Stiles thought. Then there were the alphas eyes, the eyes that uncontrollably shifted red. Stiles felt like there was something important he should remember, but as his eye fell shut and sleep once more took him, he couldn’t for the life of him remember what it was.

“His status.” Derek demanded as he watched the boy’s one good eye close. “The human is stable, Sir. His injuries are healing at the best of his capacity.” Deaton answered. “Good. Give him the medication to heal faster.” Derek demanded before turning to leave. “But Sir, the medication is only for wounded soldiers!” Deaton argued. “That’s an order, Deaton. Is he market yet?” is all Derek say as he opened the door. “No, Sir.” Deaton answered. “I want him chipped and fingerprinted. No ink is to touch his skin.” Deaton nods. “And Deaton, if he’s harmed, I will personally hold you responsible for it.” Derek turned and marched out of the tiny barrack that substituted as a medical bay. His thoughts flew around in his head, leaving Derek undecided as to what to do. He should have reported the doctor when he first noticed prisoners and guards starting to disappear, their bodies mysteriously reappearing on the outskirts of the camp, severely dismembered. A year ago he hid as he waited all night for a new body to appear. As dawn drew closer Dr. Deaton and his assistant emerged, carrying what was once a human male. After Deaton and his assistance disappeared, Derek walked over to get a better look at the newest victim. The human’s arms were cut off, replaced by the male’s calves, foot still attached. Derek didn’t dare to look further down as he felt his brows pinch together. Derek hadn’t been more than seventeen when he was cast into the role of commander. To his mother’s disagreement, Deucalion felt that he was a born leader, much like himself. He took Derek under his wing and taught him everything he knew. Since then, Derek’s reputation as a cold and ruthless alpha had spread across the country. He was as feared as Deucalion himself. Sighing he tried to remember the day Deaton signed up to be a soldier. The memory is vague, but he can still remember Deucalion laughing before spitting out that he would never be a soldier before resigning him to medical bay. The human medical bay. The lowest of the post the camp had. Strangely enough, Deaton had done quite well, and after four years he was promoted head doctor for both werewolves and humans. Derek could feel his anger rolling once more as he thought about what would have happened to his mate if Deaton’s assistant hadn’t come to get him. The dirty human had ran frantically towards him, mewling and pointing in the direction of the medical bay, putting up a small show of a patient waking up in pain. Derek understood at once and knowing Deaton’s nature, sprinted off, assistant in tow. Turned out he didn’t have a second to spare as the sight of Deaton’s frame leaning over his mate, scalpel in hand, met him as he tore the door open. All he remembers then is a furious rage taking over. No, Derek had made up his mind.

 

Deucalion stood by the window in his office watching, as an angry Derek strode purposely toward his office. _‘Hmm… Interesting’_ he thought to himself as he walked over to his desk, sitting down to stare at the door. Derek doesn’t knock before storming in, he never does. “What can I do for you, Derek?” Deucalion asks amused. Scowling at him, Derek sighs before speaking. “It’s about Dr. Alan Deaton.” he simply says. After what seems like a minute of silence from the angry alpha, Deucalion adds an amused “Well?” Derek growl at him before walking over to the window overlooking the camp. “He’s been abducting prisoners, torturing them, experimenting and dismembering them.” It all comes out of Derek like he’s reading a grocery list, stripped of emotions. “Yes, I know” Deucalion says. “I gave him the order when I promoted him.” he smiles. “You did what?” Derek demands. “Oh don’t be so shocked, Derek. They were going to die slowly and painfully anyway, no need to waste time on them. Besides, Dr. Deaton has come a long way with new procedures that save our wounded soldiers. You should be grateful, Derek.” Deucalion’s expression is ridiculous. He looks at Derek like he’s disappointed with Derek’s uproar. “And the werewolves?” Derek asks. Deucalion looks confused for a second “What werewolves?” he questions. “The ones Deaton have been killing. Experimenting on, dismembering before dumping on along the humans.” Derek spits. He can feel Deucalion’s anger rising to match his own. “He’s done what? For how long?” Deucalion demands. “How would I know? It’s not my job to scout the border fences. I came by the…” Derek pauses. “What should we call it, dumping ground? I noticed about a year ago as I was looking for a guard that never came back from his rounds.” Deucalion’s eyes were red with anger by now, and if that wasn’t enough, the deep growl in the back of his throat should be warning enough. “I will handle this.” Deucalion said before stomping off, slamming the door to leave Derek alone and smirking in his office. _‘Obviously the great leader didn’t have eyes everywhere’_ Derek thought to himself as he left Deucalion’s office, looking longingly over at the medical bay before walking in the opposite direction, towards the Hale house.

 

 

Dinner with his family was the one thing Derek always looked forward to. Given he could have done without his uncle and his daughter, but all in all the evening dinner was always a joyous occasion. Derek looked around the table, looked at the smiling faces that laughed and smiled at each other. Derek envied them a little. Since that day, Derek hadn’t mustered enough strength to smile. He knew the gesture hurt his mother, but there was nothing he could do to control it. His smile had disappeared along with the boy, the boy that now lay in the medical bay, nearly beaten to death by Derek’s own hands. Derek put his arms on the table and rested his head in them, sighing deeply. A hand stroked his shoulder, and he looked up to see his mothers worried eyes staring back at him. “Is everything alright, my angel?” The worried woman asked. Derek straightened and took her hand, kissing the back of it before looking back up at his mother. “Yeah.” He says, letting go of the hand. Rising from the table he leaves the house in favor of the porch. It didn’t take long before his father joined him. “I know that look.” is all he says. Derek sighs but doesn’t answer his father. That seemed to be all the answer Robert needed, as he wraped his arms around Derek, hugging his son tight. After a minute Derek wrapped his own hands around his father’s waist, hugging him back. Without letting go of Derek, his father started talking about the day he met Derek’s mother and the troubles they had overcome. “You know, the boy that we raised, my... No, our son, the kind and loving boy is still in there somewhere. Don’t be afraid to let him out, Der. He’ll be worthy of his mate's love no matter what you believe.” Derek tried to pull away from his father, but Robert only held on tighter. Not even when Derek’s beta form takes place and a menacing growl escape his lips, did his father budge. Minutes go by as his father held on to Derek’s frame, and Derek could feel the fight leaving his body. Sighing Derek asks his father “How did you know?” Robert lets go of Derek in favor of holding his son’s face between his hands. Looking deeply into Derek’s eyes, he smiled. “When you came back from the mission a couple of days ago, your eyes were shifting back and forth, as your team escorted the humans to the barrack. You didn’t have any control over it.” Derek’s brows knit together as he started to deny his father’s proclaim. “Only a true mate can force an alphas eyes to shift uncontrollably.” His father stated before turning around to go inside. Derek was left stunned on the porch, his father’s words echoing in his head.

_‘Only a true mate.'_

_'A true mate.'_

_'True mate….’_

 

 

It is two months later when Stiles is released from the medical bay. His ribs were still sore and his lung weren’t completely healed yet. But as Deaton stated, this wasn’t a luxury spa. He’s assigned to a small barrack, and his work consists of shoveling dirt to one side of a field, for then to shovel it back to the other side again. It’s a meaningless thing to do, but as Stiles know, there’s no other meaning to it than to exhaust and torture them. The only bright spot Stiles had was the fact that Lydia’s barrack was on the other side of the fence from Stiles’. It was a small comfort, but at least it was something. They worked from dawn to dusk, only getting a few scraps of old bread and dirty water to survive on. The work was hard and Stiles’ chest didn’t make the work any easier for him.

The barrack where the food was divided needed to be cleaned every night, and thanks to Stiles’ big mouth that job fell on him. He was dead tired to the bone when dusk fell and the long walk back to the barracks was graveling. The scraps that substituted for shoes did nothing to protect his tired feet from the pointy culprits. Sighing he walked over to the guard that would take him to the food barrack. Stiles snorted at his own thought. ‘Shed. That’s all it was. A crappy shed. The scrap shed.’ The little smirk he felt forming on his face helped to lighten his mood a little. That mood flew out the door once he entered the food shed, sighing he looked around at the mess. There was not a single scrap of food left, but the floors were messy with dried mud and dust from the humans passing through. This would take him at least an hour he thought. The guard unlocked the locker that contained the broom and stepped outside to do whatever. Stiles never bothered to check. He was well into cleaning the little room, pushing a little table to the clean area so he could clean the other side. The door opened and when Stiles turned to see who it was, Rafael emerged from the shadows. “Well, well, well. Would you look at that?” Rafael uttered sarcastically. Stiles just bit his tongue and stayed quiet, gripping hard on the brooms shaft. “I heard you couldn’t stay out of trouble. Where’s your owner at? Is he really not here to play with his pet? Or maybe you didn’t satisfy his needs.” Rafael cackled at his own joke. And of course, of fucking course Stiles couldn’t let it go. “No one fucking **owns** me!” He spat at the bigger male. Rafael’s brows pinched together into a scowl. “We’ll just have to see about that.” he growled.

Time seemed to stand still for what felt like an eternity. Stiles could feel his chest, no, he could actually make out the couture of his heart beating frantically in his chest. Rafael broke the moment as he strode towards Stiles in a fit of anger. Stiles did the only thing he could to protect himself as he flung the broom at Rafael’s face, hitting the alpha hard. Rafael stumbled back in sheer surprise as blood started running from his nose and mouth. Shifting to his beta form, Rafael charged toward Stiles, smacking the scrawny boy so hard he crashed into the shed walls. Rafael walked over to Stiles, red alpha eyes glowing with anger. “Big mistake.” He says before a fist collides with the side of Stile’s head. Crawling towards the door, Stiles hope that someone would have mercy on him. But as Rafael grabbed his legs to drag him back in, Stiles knew that no werewolf would show him any mercy. Hit after hit landed on his face, his stomach and ribs. Stiles, never one to give up, grabbed hold of the broken broom shaft and when Rafael lifted up to gather more strength for his next blow, Stiles mustered the last of his strength and drove the broken shaft into Rafael’s chest. The alpha reared back from the pain, and roared furiously as he drew the broom shaft out of his chest. “You fucking bitch!” Rafael roared at Stiles before grabbing his neck and throwing him over the little table, his hand never leaving Stiles’ neck, holding him in place as he pulled Stiles’ pants down, exposing his bare ass to the unyielding night air that seeped through the cracks in the walls.

 

 

Derek was just leaving his room at the commander’s headquarters when he caught the smell of fresh blood on the night air. As he crossed the camp he also heard the frantic beating of a heart. Disgusted, he sighed before turning in the direction of the heartbeat. The guard outside the human’s food supplies was all the answer Derek needed. The closer he got to the barrack, the more nervous the guard seemed. ‘A direct order from superior wolf then’ Derek thought. A furious but pained roar sounded from the barrack before that same voice roared “You fucking bitch!” Derek knew that voice, he knew it all too well. Rafael. Shifting to his beta form Derek ran at top speed towards the barrack. The guard being smart enough to scatter. As he ran into the barrack the scene before him makde his blood run cold. There on a small table was a bloodied bony boy, held down by Rafael’s hand; his other hand by the boy’s ass, two fingers piercing the small figure. The small figure whimpered in pain, quietly begging for his life. His life. His mate’s life. **HIS MATE**. Derek rallied into Rafael so hard that the wall they crash against broke down, tumbling them both to the ground on the other side of the barrack. The fight that followed was one for life or death.

“ **Yield to me!** ” Derek could hear himself roaring at Rafael’s nearly unconscious body. Due to his rage, Derek almost missed the other males defeated “I yield.” before Rafael’s body goes limp in Derek's hands. Derek roars furiously into the cold night sky. The pain and sorrow he feels for failing his mate once again was indescribable to him. Derek left Rafael’s unconscious body on the ground as he jumped up into the barrack only for his heart to break even more. There on the ground by the table, was his mate, pants dragged up to the best of his ability. His face bloody and tears streaming freely down his face, painting two pale streaks that were only interrupted by a mole here and there. As Derek moved towards his mate, the boy shrieked back in fear. Small broken sobs of “Go away!” and “Leave me alone!” left the broken boy's bloody mouth. Derek could hear himself begging the boy to let him help him. But it was only when his mate fainted from exhaustion that Derek was able to gather the small boy into his arms and carry him away from the barrack. As Derek walked through the camp grounds again, he could see the guards headquarters were lit, as guards ran towards them. Words of “What happened?” and “Are you wounded, Commander Hale?” flew towards him. Derek ignored them in favor of getting his mate to his personal quarters, to safety. Laying his mate down on his bed, Derek ran into his bathroom to get a washing ban and some towels. As carefully as he could, Derek pulled the dirty scraps off of his mate’s body, leaving him naked. Biting his lip, Derek washed his mate as best as he could before dressing him in one of his Henley’s and sweatpants which hang on his mates scrawny body. Amazingly enough, much of the blood seemed to have come from Rafael. The boy only had a split lip and a bump on his head. Derek wasn’t sure about the bruising on the boys ribs, but all in all ‘it could have been worse’ he thinks pleased to himself. He pulled the covers over his mate before dragging a chair over to the bed. Sitting down beside him, he took the boy’s hand in his and drained away as much pain as he could. Derek watched over his mate through the night. But when dawn drew near, he gathered some food and wrote his mate a note before leaving his quarters.

 

_'Stiles dreamed of golden skin, coal black hair and hazel green eyes that shone bright red just for him. The older boy’s smile is blindingly beautiful and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. He has to keep moving though as the crabs Scott put in his swimming trunks crawl around, tickling him. He dance around laughing to keep them from pinching him, but as he looks up again it’s only to see that he’s in another part of the beach. He jumps up and down a couple of times to shake the sea creatures out of his trunks before walking back to look for the older boy. He doesn’t find him though and as he nears the Stilinski-McCall camp his father is running towards him. “Pops, relax. I’m 10, there’s no need to worry. The chance of me getting lost is like….” he trails off as he sees people running away, leaving their beach gear behind. “Come on, kid. It’s time to go home.” '_

 

_***Boooom*** Stiles duck as another bomb hits nearby. ***Pang, pang, pang*** the sound of guns firing is frantic, but the ringing in his ears won’t stop. “STILES, RUN!” he can make out the sound of his father as a team of werewolves emerge from the bombs cloud. Their faces were still a blur in Stiles’ memory, but he could still hear his father talk to the werewolf leading the group. “……friends.” Another bomb falls nearby. “….grew up together!” Stiles hear his father reasoning with the leader. A menacing laugh is all Stiles hear before his father moan in pain and the sound of a body hitting the ground rings louder in Stiles’ ears than any bomb ever did. “ **DAAAAAAD!** ” he screams. “ **DAAAAAAAAD!** ”_

 

“Wake up, mate!” He can hear a voice call for him, but Stiles can’t seem to find the right way to run. He can’t find his way out of this nightmare. “Please” the voice pleads, and for a second Stiles feels safe as he open his eyes to look into hazel green ones, hazel green eyes that suddenly shifts to alpha red. Stiles screams in fear and rears back on the bed he’s in. “Mate?” the monster in front of him pleads. “Please calm down.” the alpha says. “Get away from me!” Stiles hiss. “Get away!” he screams louder. The alpha, Derek Stiles remembers, backs away from the bed to stand in the corner of the room. Stiles look around the room, not knowing where he is. “Where am I?” he asks Derek. “You’re in my personal quarters, mate. It’s in the commanders headquarters, just up the hill from your barrack.” Derek answers. “The man. No the monster that attacked me…” Stiles trail off. He’s surprised to see the man in the corner fall to his knees, hands clutching his head. Derek looks defeated. “I” he croaked. “I’m so sorry.” That’s all he says before a low sob is heard across the room. “He succeeded then.” Stiles states without any emotion. Derek looks up at him then, his eyes still shifting uncontrollably. There’s something about them, Stiles muses. “No.” Is the steady word that leaves Derek’s mouth as tears slowly roll down his face. “No. Not like that.” He wipes his face with the back of his hands before almost standing up again. He stops dead as Stiles’ body knit together and he moans out in pain. “I’m so sorry.” the alpha states again. “I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough.” he takes a ragged breath then as he looks into Stiles’ eyes. “I swear, I didn’t know. I didn’t know.” Derek looks like someone just killed his favorite puppy, he truly looked defeated. “I’m so sorry for failing you again.” Derek says. “Failing me?” Stiles questioned. Derek looks up once more, new tears falling from his shifting eyes. “As my mate I’m supposed to protect you. I’ve failed twice.” he sighs as his head lulls back down submissively once again. “I’m supposed to protect you…” he whispers more to himself than to Stiles. It takes some time for Stiles to understand what had been said. _'He remembered Danny talking about mates, how the universe chose one person to be your soul mate. Danny smiling fondly at his own mate and kids. Continuing he warned the group that if they ever found their mate, they had to be careful. Cause even though Danny gave it all up for his mate, that wouldn’t necessarily mean that another werewolf would do the same. A mate was a gift that should be treasured for life, but for some werewolves the hate was just too strong to care.'_

_“Mate”_

_“As my mate..”_

_“I’m supposed to protect you”_

 

Derek’s words came crashing back to Stiles and this time he understood them. A bubbling laughter escaped his mouth and with it tears followed. The laugh turned hysterical before Stiles sobered and looked pointedly at a very confused Derek. “As if I could ever be mated to a **monster** like you! Hah, I would rather **die** than be your mate!” Stiles spat at the ever more crushed figure on the floor. “You’re a werewolf! You hunt and kill people for sports and now you tell me I’m your mate? That ‘you’re supposed to protect me’ ? You nearly beat me to death!” Derek is so stunned at his mate’s rage that his tears stopped falling and his mouth opened slightly, gaping at his mate. That angered Stiles more than anything, and in a haze of rage he spits out the most hateful words he could think of “I would rather **willingly** mate with the wolf that raped me, than be yours!”

Derek’s face turned ash grey and a long whine emerged from somewhere deep in his chest, but Stiles couldn’t stop himself. “I will **never** be your mate, Derek!” he heard the harsh words leave his mouth and Derek's body started to shake. “If you really are my mate, you would do anything for me. Right?” Stiles ask. Derek’s head shoots up to look at Stiles and something resembling hope replace his look of absolute devastation. “Anything!” he croaks out with an unsteady voice. Stiles pinched his brows together. “Then leave me alone. I never want to see you again!” he bites out. Defeated Derek sighs. “If that is what you truly want, th…” Stiles interrupt him then. “Yes, it is.” To Derek’s complete devastation, his mate was telling the truth. “Then I cannot protect you, my mate.” Derek said before standing up. “I will send someone to take you back. In the meantime you should eat what you can.” It is the most monotone voice Stiles has ever heard before and Stiles understood that his words had crushed the older man harder than any physical blow ever could. “I’ll give you time to rest. Someone will come for you this afternoon.” Derek looks back at Stiles one last time before he walked through the door and out of Stiles’ life.

Stiles lay back in the comfortable bed, tears running down his cheeks now. He brushed them away with his hands, blaming them on exhaustion. But as he replayed the scene that just had occurred, he couldn’t help the chill that spread across his skin. He walked into Derek’s bathroom and relieved himself before he took a long and warm shower. Even though someone, probably Derek himself, had cleaned him, the water that ran down the drain was still gray and dirty. Stiles used Derek’s soaps, only realizing too late that he would now smell like Derek when he rinsed it off. Stepping out of the shower, Stiles dried off on a big and soft fluffy towel. He rummaged around until he found a new toothbrush, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Stiles brushed his teeth. It was just too much for him as he broke down and cried. This was just too much. He dressed in Derek’s too big clothes, not knowing where his own tattered scraps had gone off to. He ate the food that Derek had left for him, but saved half of it to bring back to his barracks. Maybe he somehow could slip something to Lydia. He saw the note that lay beside the food, but he didn’t bother reading it. Full and content for the moment, Stiles wandered back to the heavenly soft bed, slumping in. He burrowed down into the soft comforter, sleep taking him under before he could properly close his eyes.

 

_‘Golden skin, coal black hair and hazel green eyes that had shone bright red just for him. The older boy’s smile was blindingly beautiful and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh.’_

 

Stiles smiled in his sleep.

 

_‘Golden skin, coal black hair and hazel green eyes that had shone bright red just for him.’_

_‘Golden skin.’_

_‘Coal black hair.’_

_‘Hazel green eyes that had shone bright red just for him.’_

_‘Hazel green eyes that had shone bright red.’_

_‘Just for him.’_

_‘Just for him.’_

_‘Just for…’_

 

“ **DEREEEEEEEEEK**!” Stiles woke up screaming hysterically, sweat drenching his body. _'Derek'_. He could feel his heart pounding a mile an hour. _'Derek'_. He could feel the panic still coursing strongly through his body. _'Derek'_. Stiles gripped his hair, pulling hard. _‘Golden skin, coal black hair and hazel green eyes that had shone red, just for him.’_ Derek was the boy from the beach eleven years ago. _'Hazel green eyes that still shone bright red just for him.'_ Stiles scrambled out of bed and gripped the note Derek had left on the table. He couldn’t believe his eyes as he read the neat handwriting.

 

_My dearest mate,_

_I sincerely hope you’re not too confused as to where you are right now._

_All you need to know is that you’re safe and that no one can hurt you here._

_I know that I have no right,_

_but I want to apologize for my behavior when we first met._

_I didn’t know._

 

 _I_ _really don’t know what to say to you, other that I’m glad I finally found you._

_After that day on the beach, I swore I would find you again._

_I turned away for less than a second, but when I turned back you were gone._

_I never forgot about you._

_And I promised myself that if I ever found you again, I would make you the happiest man on this earth._

_Rest up. Eat some food. Relax._

_I will come by later today._

_Sincerely your mate,_

_Derek Hale_

 

Stiles read the note four times before the words sank in. Derek had noticed him that day at the beach all those years ago. He had noticed and he had remembered him. As a wave of nausea hit him, Stiles is left staring disbelievingly at the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooh! Well that was intense :-) 
> 
> I won't be posting a new chapter today (January 4'th ((It's 2:30 am)) cause it's a loved one's birthday. But I will try to have chapter 4 ready by Jan. 5th / 6th. 
> 
> Again, any and every comment is much welcomed!


	4. Unforeseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unforeseen things is happening at the camp. How will Stiles and Derek react to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, chapter 4 - Unforeseen. 
> 
> Let's see how our boys get through this one, shall we? ;) Happy reading! 
> 
> Still not proofread...

As Derek had said, a guard came for Stiles in the afternoon. The guard was a big dark skinned man, with more muscles than an ox. He threw a pair of new shoes at Stiles’ feet before mumbling an irritated, _“Fucking spoiled brat. Should’ve just killed him on the spot.”_   And for once in his life, Stiles actually kept his mouth shut. “Get them on already, I don’t have all day.” The man barked at Stiles. Surprisingly enough the shoes was a perfect fit, and as the guard turned to leave, Stiles had little choice but to follow. The Commanders Headquarters was a nice building. Compared to the shitty barracks the humans lived in, a shed would be nice in comparison, but Stiles took the time to look at his surroundings, crashing into things on the way. The dark skinned guard just shook his head every time, and as Stiles crashed into and almost broke a vase, the guard visibly talked himself from beating Stiles’ ass. _“Do not harm the boss’ pet. Do not harm the boss’ pet.”_   Stiles could hear him chant under his breath. _‘Derek’s pet?’_ Stiles thought. _‘As if!’_   But as Stiles walked past the many barracks, starved and beaten humans walking past them like zombies, a little tiny part of him actually wished that he had been Derek’s pet.

 

Everyday life for Stiles was back to shoveling dirt from one side of a field and back to the other side again. The few glimpses he saw of Lydia were never enough to settle his nerves. He had managed to sneak some of the food he had brought to Lydia, who in return shared it with her barrack. The rest he had shared with his own fellow prisoners. And as something from a fairy tale, no one had been discovered eating the food.

It was on a cold and rainy day when things took a pike for the worse. The fog lay low on the ground and the occasional sun ray would penetrate the thick clouds, offering a little warmth to the lucky human it would hit. One of the guards, a big, green eyed dark blond had been circling Lydia for all of eternity. Stiles actually recognized the man from school. He was the same age they were, a jock back then. Jackson Whittemore. He had a thing for Lydia back in school too, but here, now in this place, he was the law. And as Stiles had feared, he wanted Lydia bad. It wasn’t unheard of for the wolves to take pets, it happened all the time. In fact it had almost happened to him. Stiles shivered as he thought back to the scene Derek had made. _‘Dodged a bullet there, buddy’_   Stiles congratulated himself. But as he smiled a loud scream followed by a hard smack, reached his ears. Stiles turned around to see what was happening, and as he did his worst nightmare was playing out before his eyes. Jackson had a hand coiled around Lydia’s neck, blood running down her chin from her split lip. Jackson’s yellow eyes were pinned to Lydia’s as he growled something to her. Dropping his shovel to the ground, stiles ran as fast as he could towards Jackson, crashing into the bigger man who dropped Lydia to steady himself. “Run, Lyds!” Stiles screamed at her as the first blow hit him. Jackson was furious! But Lydia just looked at him sadly, before she lowered her head and out her hands on her knees. “I apologize, master.” were the unmistakable words that left Lydia’s mouth. Stiles stared in disbelief at her, forgetting all about Jackson. A price he would pay for as a boot collided with his stomach. “Whittemore! Stop beating on the boy. He’s Commander Hale’s pet!” one of the guards that ran towards them yelled. Jackson stared at Stiles for a while before scoffing and turning to look at Lydia. Taking a hold of her shirt he hosed her up and was about to drag her away, when he suddenly stopped dead. Stiles looked up to see his face turn human again before he laid his neck to the side, exposing his neck. A few seconds passed as Jackson’s neck stayed exposed, but it didn’t take long before he was dragging Lydia off to God knows where. “You should consider yourself lucky, kid. Whittemore would have killed you if it weren’t for your own status.” the guard said. “Now go back to work.” It took a moment for Stiles to catch on, but when he did, his brows pinched down low and his foul mood turned worse. _‘They think I’m Derek’s pet!’_ he thought sourly. _‘Well fuck them!’_ He dug harder and harder till his knees collapsed. But even then, he rose and kept digging. He never once saw the alpha standing by the fence longingly looking him.

 

 _‘It's enough now. That's quite enough, Derek.’_  he solemnly said to himself. Once again he stood by the fence looking at his mate. _Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, the Sherriff’s son. His father had been the Sherriff of Beacon County, a man his mother had been working with long before the war._ His fingerprints had come through and a file had been made on him. Turned out he was a childhood friend of Scott's. Their families spending much time together as the boys grew. Derek had asked Scott about him, Scott lighting up with hope at the mention of his name. But as Scott told him about stiles, there was little that resembled the boy today. Sighing again, Derek looked over at Stiles once more, but before he mustered the will to leave the fence, a voice he knew well pierced through his little bubble of misery. “You should have just killed him.” Isaac says as he put a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Or just taken him against his will.” He finished coldly. Derek shrugged his hand of as he turned to scowl as Isaac. He flashed his eyes at him, a low blow if he said so himself, but the kid had overstepped his boundary. Growling he turned to leave. “Derek, please.” Isaac pleaded. “It’s just. I hate to see you pine after that dirty human. If you really want him that bad, you could just take him. That’s all I’m saying. Get him out of your system.” Derek’s mood took a dive for the worse. He turned around and gripped the younger boy around the neck. “This is none of your business, Isaac.” He growled low. “But…” was all Isaac could say. “None.” Derek said as he released the younger boy. Their little commotion hadn’t been unnoticed, and as Derek walked away, Stiles’ eyes lingered a little longer than he would willingly admit to himself.

 

Rafael’s wary eyes traced Deucalion with every move as the older man analyzed the information he had just received. _‘Of course he had noticed Derek favoring the hyperactive spaz, one would be blind not to notice.’_ But there was little he could do as long as Derek did as he was told. It was within his right to take a pet if he wished to, and Deucalion told Rafael exactly that. “See that’s where it gets interesting,” Rafael said with a gleeful grin. “he hasn’t claimed the human for himself. The boy was fair game when I went after him. I want Hale punished for what he did!” Growling Deucalion sat back down again. “He is still your superior and it was within his right to take what he wanted from you, as you hadn’t succeeded to claim the human for yourself. If or when he claims the human, the boy will be off the table. But for now, he’s free game, McCall.” Deucalion says, ending their conversation. Rafael stares at Deucalion for a while, before grinning smugly and leaving the leaders office. _‘Order received and understood.’_ Rafael thought as he went in search of his partner, Lahey.

 

Stiles was working at cleaning the food shed. He’d been at it again since the day the dark skinned guard had taken him back to his barrack. The only difference now, was that two guards was assigned outside the food shed, the dark skinned guard, _Boyd as Stiles had overheard_ , looking less than pleased to be there. That first night stiles had had to clean up after his own assault, which took him hours to complete as every creak and sound the shed made had him jumping out of his own skin. It hadn’t helped when Boyd came in to see what was going on. Stiles had had a panic attack so strong that he had blacked out, and when he woke again, the dawn was only minutes away. He was done with cleaning just before Boyd shouted that _‘He better be done, cause he had to be at the field in five minutes.’_ Stiles had sighed and walked out of the shed only to be met with annoyance from the two guards. It had been a long day that day. As the nights passed by, the task of cleaning the shed became easier and the memory of what had happened didn’t strife his mind quite as often anymore. Of course he still jumped out of his good skin at every sound that itself known to his ears, so when Derek walked in the door that night, Stiles screamed as loud as he could, heart beating faster than ever. “Guards! Guards!” Stiles screamed for the two guards he knew would be outside the door, but to no avail. “I sent them away.” Derek said after a moment. And Stiles knew, Stiles knew that this night was the day he’d be raped and left for dead. Stiles backed away into the corner, putting the small table between them. He could feel the panic rise in his chest, but as the attack made itself ready to beat the crap out of him, it suddenly stopped as Stiles stared stunned at the scene before him. There on the floor sat Derek on his knees. Stiles replayed the scene over and over in his head. Derek had fell to his knees, head lowered submissively. _‘For him?’_ Stiles wasn’t sure he could trust his own eyes. “Please.” He could hear Derek mewl. “Please, can I just touch you one last time?” Derek begged. “Have one last smell?” The figure on the floor looked pathetic even to Stiles’ eyes. Derek mewled a string of “Please…” and “Just one last time…” Stiles was so shocked that not a single word could form in his head, much less make its way out of his mouth. As he mustered enough self control to decline, Derek lifted his head and looked directly into Stiles’ eyes. “Please…” He begged so brokenly that Stiles’ heart cracked. Silent tears were rolling down Derek’s cheeks as his eyes uncontrollably flashed red. But instead of going back to his natural hazel green eyes, Derek’s eyes flashed a brilliant green Stiles had never seen before. It was beautiful and it called for stiles to comfort Derek. Stiles walked over to where Derek had collapsed on the floor, and cradled his head in his hands, leaning Derek’s head to his abdomen and hugged him in his arms. Derek’s arms came up to rest at Stiles’ waist, holding on as if Stiles was his only hope for survival. He could hear Derek crying softly; feel his shirt getting wet by his tears. They stay like that for a good while, until Derek’s tears had subsided to the occasional sob. Stiles bent down and kiss Derek’s head as he let go of the older male, backing away and leaving Derek on the ground as he walked back to his assigned barrack. Derek sat still for at least an hour, analyzing what had just happened. Stiles had held him, comforted him and kissed his head, even though he had demanded that he never wanted to see Derek again. Smiling to himself, Derek hoped that there might be a small chance left for him to win his mate’s heart. As he left the food barrack, Derek missed the red eyes following him back to the Hale house. Even Deucalion’s strong scent, flew by him without his notice. Derek was blissfully happy for the first time in a long time.

 

 

At breakfast the next day, Derek actually smiled; a real genuine smile. Robert smirked to himself as Talia couldn’t stop staring at her son. “And who may I ask painted that smile on your face, Der?” Laura, his oldest sister asked. Derek just grinned happily before replying “That, is none of your business.” Laura scowled as her younger brother shut her down, and Robert couldn’t help but laugh at her displeased face. “Oh I heard it’s the human boy down at 3.75.” Cora, their youngest sister said mockingly. “The boy without a mark.” She winked to Laura, smirking at Derek. “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.” Derek replied happily to Cora. “Gaaaah! You’re hopeless!” Laura growled as she left the house. Derek just smiled at himself before looking over at his father. “So…” Talia drags out the word. “The boy without a mark?” she asked curiously. Robert and Derek laughed in unison. “You knew?” Talia turns to Robert a look of indignation on her face. “So who is this boy?” Talia dug for information. But before Derek could answer her, Cora walked in, a sullen expression on her face. “Deucalion wants a word with you, Derek.” She said as they all witnessed the happy smile on Derek’s face leave once more to be replaced by the heartless scowl they had grown accustomed to seeing on his face. “Excuse me.” Is all Derek say as he leave the table and walks out of their house.

 

Kicking the door to Deucalion’s office open, Derek growled out an angry; “What do you want?” Deucalion just smirked and looked expectantly to the chair that  stood before his desk. Lifting his brows at Deucalion’s gesture, he crossed his arms over his chest instead and kept standing. “As you wish.” Deucalion said as the smile on his face disappeared. “As you know, you’re the lead commander here in California.” Deucalion started. “And the soldiers have started to stir, questioning your authority and devotion to our kind.” Derek’s brows pinch together even more. “What for?” He asks. “You’re unmated.” Are the words that leaves Deucalion’s mouth. “Now that human boy you’ve been playing with is all well for fun and games, though I would recommend that you claim him if you intend to keep him to yourself. You’ll have four months to find a suitable mate, if you don’t, I will pick one for you. There are many suitable men and women around, but if you don’t fancy any of them, we can have a look at wolves from other parts of the country. Either way you’re getting mated, Derek.” Derek’s scowl is dangerous, but as he stares at Deucalion’s smiling face, a plan has already started to form inside his head. “Is that all?” he asked instead. “Yes, yes. That is all.” Deucalion answered. Derek stomped out of the office as if hell hounds were on his tail. The walk over to the house was a long one.

 

Walking into the Hale house once more, all traces of happiness was wiped away from Derek’s features. “What did he want?” Robert asked Derek when he sat down in the living room. “He wanted me to take a mate. I’ve got four months to find a wolf or he’ll find one for me.” Derek answered distraught. As he stared at his hands, he missed his parents shocked looks. “What do you mean?” His mother asked confused. “In four months I’ll be mated.” Derek answered defeated. He breaks down in front of his parents, crying in front of them for the first time since he lost the boy at the beach all those years ago. Crowding him on the sofa, his parents wrap him into a solid hug, cradling him between them as they let him cry out his despair. “Everything will be alright, my angel. Just wait and see. You’ll have your boy, we’ll make sure of it.” His mother whispered to him. “We’ll find a way, Der. We promise.” His father adds as Derek sobs. Walking over from where she’d been hiding in the hall, Cora rest her hands on Derek’s knees. “He’ll be your mate, Der-Ber. We’ll find a way.” Derek grabbed his younger sister and kissed her forehead. “You shouldn’t have to see me like this, Cor.” Derek said solemnly. Cora just smiled and laid  her head on Derek’s chest, hands picking at his uniform shirt. Robert and Talia stared at each other over their children’s heads, silently communicating. What had started out as the happiest day for the Hales since the war started had ended in mourning, as their only son was robbed of the mating to his one true mate. Robert looked at his wife, his mate and Talia understood that Robert would give his life to make sure his son would find happiness with his true mate. And for that reason Talia went into another kind of mourning, a mourning just as strong as helplessly watching her child’s happiness break to dust in front of her. A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at her mate, his hand rising to wipe the tears away from her face. As his thumb stroked a tear away, Talia rubbed her face into his hand. Looking at each other they smiled.

 

 

It took a couple of days, but Robert had to make sure that Derek was away for his plan to work. He kissed his mate goodbye for what could be the last time, as he walked out of their home. _‘He had to do this. For Derek.’_ he thought as he headed for Deucalion’s headquarters. Without knocking, Robert waltz into Deucalion’s office, interrupting his meeting with the neighboring leaders. “Well this was unexpected.” Deucalion says as Robert scowls at him. “Unexpected indeed.” he muses. “Outside. NOW.” Robert demands and Deucalion’s brows shoot downward in anger. “If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen. We’ll have to postpone this meeting. Let’s say….till tomorrow at lunch.” Deucalion said as smoothly as he could. As the two leaders leave the room, though they both lower their heads in respect, knowing fairly well who Robert was, or rather who his mate was. “This is most unexpected, Robert.” Deucalion says with a slick voice. “I was expecting Talia to walk through that door, but not you.” Robert just scowled at him as he turned to walk away. “You had best to look at me when I speak to you, filth!” He could hear the angry alpha yelling after him, but he just kept on walking. It’s not till he reached the front door that Deucalion came crashing into him from behind, sending him flying out the doors. Robert lands hard, but he just rose as if nothing had happened. Deucalion was running towards him and Robert braced himself for what was to come. Blow after blow land on his vital organs. “I will show you how to kill a man without breaking a single bone in his body.” Deucalion grinned manically as he landed a particularly painful blow to Robert’s kidneys. Defiantly he spat out “You could always try.” as he blow wolfsbane into Deucalion’s eyes. The alpha roars out in pain and as he staggered to get a better footing, Robert prepared himself for the last blow. Deucalion met his eyes and growled furiously. “You cannot kill me.” Robert whispered defiantly as he called upon their mate bond, Robert's hazel eyes burning brightly green as Deucalion’s blow was ascending, his eyes wide open in disbelief at what he saw. Inches before impact though, Deucalion's attack was stopped, and as Robert looked up at his savior, he could make out the features of his son’s angry face. His furious roar was the last thing Robert heard as his world turned dark and cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my jibbi, what just happened? :-0 *Snickering wickedly to herself* 
> 
> I'll do my best and try to have chapter 5 up by tomorrow some time. I've been "lucky" and got "blessed" with a serious case of the flu, so lucky me aye? 
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this fourth chapter!


	5. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when there's a big misunderstanding between Derek and Stiles? And what will Jackson do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. A day late, I apologize, but here :) 
> 
> Still not proofread through! Any and every (ahem) mistake is mine and mine alone *grinning*

_‘This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. This cannot be fucking happening to me!’_ Jackson told himself as he woke with a startle at the assaulting smell that had reached his nose. Beside him, or rather upon him, lay the sickly thin human he had claimed as his pet. The alarmingly thin female wasn’t the reason he had awoken with a sense of dread though. When Jackson first woke up he was happy, content, he had everything he needed right then and there. He was well rested, blissfully tired, he had his female by his side, his child secure between his arms, all tucked up inside his lovely mothers warm body. Jackson had pushed his nose into the crook of his pet’s neck and smiled, and just for a few seconds, everything was perfect. Then it had registered and Jackson’s eyes flew open as his body went rigid with ice cold dread.  
His heart was beating so fast, it was threatening to beat right out of his chest. He looked frantically around the room in the pet house, a house designed for activities like the ones they had been doing earlier. His sudden distress had awoken his pet though, and the human looked at him confused before reeling back to sit up. “I apologize, master. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I’m so sorry, master” she stuttered. Jackson just scowled at her before biting out an angry “Get dressed.” As he went into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower.  
_‘This couldn’t be happening to him!’_

Deaton had been less than pleased when Deucalion had waltzed into medical bay, demanding that the unmarked boy over in barrack 3.75 would be Hale’s nurse for as long as it took him to get healed. When the dying man had been brought in by his son earlier that day, Deaton had been ecstatic to see the man in such a bad state. This would be the perfect opportunity to test his new drug without having to find a body to sneak through the Commander’s watching eyes. The big oaf had growled hysterically at him, demanding him to put his father on the medication that healed the werewolves at top speed. His father was slowly dying though, but Deaton wasn’t going to be the one to tell the furious alpha that, so he did what he could for the older Hale, and although it was a critical situation, the man was as stable as he could be. Deaton didn’t like having a human among his werewolf patients though, and every time the older man had been admitted, he cringed. Just because he was the Hale packs alpha mate, didn’t mean he should be treated any better than the rest of the disgusting humans. Deaton’s anger rolled off him as he briskly walked over to the barrack where the boy would be.

 

Stiles were warm for once. He lay tucked between two equally thin men, but for once it was their turn to sleep in the middle of the small group. Stiles smiled happily to himself, though every muscle screamed at him in agony and his feet felt as though he had cut them open and walked on a beach of salt.  
Just as sleep was about to take him under, the door to the barrack crashed open, and the main star of most of his nightmares walked in. “The unmarked boy.” were the only words Dr. Deaton said. Stiles sighed and rose from the bunk, feeling the freezing cold night air caress his thin body. “Present.” he said sarcastically as he met the doctor’s eyes. “You’ve been summoned by Deucalion. Congratulations, you’ve just been promoted.” Deaton stated flatly. “Excuse me, what?” Stiles asked alarmed. But Deaton just raised his brows at Stiles before he turned to leave. Stiles had little choice but to follow the doctor. But as they passed the neighbor barrack, Lydia stumbled out of it. “Lydia” Stiles screamed as he ran towards her. Lydia was running a fever, and her porcelain skin had a grey hue to it. “Leave it.” Deaton ordered behind him, but Stiles ignored him. “Lyds. Talk to me” he pleaded. With bleary eyes Lydia stared at him. “Stiles…” her voice cracked. “Something’s wrong.” she finished seconds later. “Yeah. Yeah, Lyds. I can see that.” He answered helplessly. “Stilinski.” Deaton demanded sternly. Stiles turned his head to look at Deaton. “I’m not leaving her. I don’t care what you do, but I’m not leaving until she gets some help.” Stiles said defiantly.  
Deaton was about to tell the boy where he could stick it, when an alluring scent insulted his nose. It was the scent of a pregnant female. Deaton smiled to himself. _‘This could be interesting.’_ he thought as a new plan was forming in his head. “You can bring the girl with you, but there is nothing I can do for her.”

Stiles was about to argue, but as the words registered in his mind, he was instead left flabbergasted. Nodding his gratitude towards the doctor, he lifted Lydia up bridal style. The girl weighed next to nothing, he noted.  
Deaton lead them to a building he hadn’t been to before. It was a nice place, obviously used as a hospital though. Stiles frowned as they entered a big room. Hospital beds were neatly placed along the walls, most of them empty, though there were more than a couple that were occupied.  
“Lay her into this bed, and I’ll see what I can do for her.” Deaton said to the confused boy. _‘Stiles’_ he mused.  
Stiles looked down at Lydia’s tired face and sighed. Laying her down on the bed he stroked her matted hair to the side of her face.  
He scowled as he looked up at Deaton. “If you harm her, I will….”  
“Yes. You’ll kill me.” Deaton stated with a flat tone. “Now if you’ll come with me.” he said as he walked towards the top of the room.  
There seemed to be a bigger area as machines stood by the person lying in the bed. Glass walls were put up around the area, dividing the patient from the others. But before they reached the room, Deaton stopped.  
“You’ve been assigned to take care of a patient.” Deaton stated flatly. “Deucalion’s order. Do not ask me why he thought an incompetent thing like you would manage the task at hand.” he said, with a look of disgust on his face.  
“Maybe he’s attracted to my finer parts. Though I’m sure it must’ve been my unique personality. ” Stiles answered with as much sarcasm as he could master.  
A snort was heard from the privacy curtain beside the room and Stiles turned toward it to look at his first real audience. A man, clearly a werewolf lay in the bed. He looked sick; a grayish hue had clashed against the man’s skin. It looked almost painted. Stiles frowned at the man, but he didn’t have time to say anything as his head was dragged out of the curtain.  
“Concentrate.” Deaton growled.  
“I am! I am.” Stiles answered the annoyed doctor.  
“You’ll be looking after the other patients too, but your main job is to help the man inside that room. I’ll try to teach you what I can.” Deaton said in disgust. “Now, we’ll have to do something about your clothes. Follow me.”

Stiles felt ridiculous. He was dressed in white scrubs. Snow. White. Scrubs. He genuinely felt like a joke. Sighing, he followed Deaton back into the room where Deaton walked him through every injury to the patients occupying the beds. Then there were the glass cage, as Stiles had named it. He wondered what hideous creature lay chained to that bed. _‘Was it so dangerous that it had to have its own room?’_ Stopping up, Stiles frowned. _‘Was it contagious?’_  
He thought about the many scenarios as he followed Deaton, the doctor not noticing his hesitation. But as Deaton opened the door and stepped inside, Stiles’ brows shot up into his hair.  
There on a chair sat Derek, hand holding the older man lying in the bed. Stiles could be Derek’s nose moving before confused eyes opened to stare directly at him. Stiles raised his hand in a silent ‘hello’.  
Derek just nodded as his attention shifted to Deaton. “Any news?” He asked tiredly, looking down at the man in the bed again.  
“Sadly, no.” were the monotone words that left Deaton’s mouth.  
The doctor turned to Stiles and described the patient’s injuries. The list was a long one, and Stiles wondered why he, who didn’t know shit, had been assigned to be the man’s nurse. “Mr. Hale will be your responsibility from now on.” Deaton said as he turned to leave.  
“Wai… Mr. Hale?” Stiles asked, looking confused at Derek.  
“Oh yes, the patient is Commander Hale’s father.” The doctor stated.  
Stiles frowned. “What happened to him?”  
“Let’s just say it was a misunderstanding.” Deaton said, lowering his head as Derek growled furiously at him. The doctor hurried out the door, turning only to nod at Stiles.  
Stiles looked pointedly at the patient, Derek’s father, before he raised his head to look directly at Derek. “I… I don’t know why I’m assigned to watch over your father.” He stammered, avoiding Derek’s eyes. “But for whatever it’s worth, I’ll do whatever I can for him.”  
Looking up at Derek’s face, Stiles is taken aback at the smile plastered on the older man’s face. His eyes are still flashing uncontrollably, but the brilliant green is gone.  
“That’s all I can ask.” Derek answer. He sits down into the chair again and sighs heavily.  
Stiles doesn’t know what to do so he excuses himself and walks over to where Lydia is laying. He finds a washing basin, a sponge and another set of white scrubs for Lydia. He then sets to washing her and put her in the scrubs. He sighs as he pulls the covers over her. He’s interrupted by the watch on his wrist though, signaling that his main patient, Derek’s father, was due for a new shot of medication.

Derek looked at his mate through the glass walls. He looked nervous as he stood in the middle of the open room, breathing heavily. He smiled as Stiles suddenly looked up and right at him, the younger boy coughing as he was startled. Derek laughed to himself at the sight of Stiles’ eyes filling with tears as the boy coughed and coughed. Stiles finally got the coughing under control and marched purposely towards the room they were in, professionally knocking on the door before entering.  
“You don’t have to knock, you know. These are glass walls, I could see you clearly.” He smiled at the blushing boy.  
“Well…” the argument died on his lips as Stiles settled for a sigh instead. “I need to give your father his medication. Are you alright with that or should I get Dr. Deaton?” Stiles said, not looking at Derek.  
“He showed me how, though I’m pretty sure I can set a shot. Can’t be that hard, right? He smiled unsure.  
“I trust you to do it right.” Derek said and the boy’s head shot up in bewilderment.  
“You do?” He asked as if Derek had trusted him to replace his father’s heart.  
“Yeah.” He answers instead.  
“Yeah yeah or just a regular “yeah”? Cause you know the difference is devastatingly…”  
“Stiles.” Derek interrupts his mate. “Just give him his medication. Please.”  
He can see the conflict and amazement on the younger boy’s face. But as he unlocks the medicine cabinet and prepare the medication, Derek can’t help to feel safe in his mate’s presence.

The next two days pass by like a dream, Stiles thought as he walked away from Robert’s room. _‘Robert Hale’_. Stiles tasted the words again. As he redressed the neighboring patient’s wounds he stared at the tired man still sitting in the chair beside his father. Derek hadn’t left Robert for a second, which had lead to some pretty awkward situations as Stiles had to bathe and redress Robert’s wounds. Derek hadn’t seemed bothered, but Stiles was sure he could smell how uncomfortable Stiles was.  
“He’s not so bad when you get to know him.” A voice says. Looking down Stiles can see that his patient is awake and smiling at him.  
“I’ve witnessed first hand how “not so bad” he can be.” Stiles comments sourly.  
“I never said he was a nice man.” he smiles suggestively. “I’m Theo.”  
“Nice to meet you, Theo. I’m Stiles.” he says in return as he smiles down at Theo. “How long have you been here?”  
A dark shadow crosses Theo’s face, but it disappeared as fast as it came. “A while.” Is all he answers though.  
“We’ll just have to get you fixed up again then.” Stiles says as he finishes up the bandaging. But as he walked away, he couldn’t help but feel creeped out.

The third night Deaton came by the room to check on Derek’s father. Though when he entered the room, his nose scrunched in disgust. He looked pointedly over at Derek, before checking on the patient.  
“He’s still stable, Commander Hale.” Deaton says with a frown. “But you need to get some rest.” He said sternly. “And a shower. Stiles, take the Commander back to his quarters and make sure he takes a shower and goes to bed.” Deaton looks at Derek again, and before Derek can argue, shuts him down with the fact that his father was stable for now, assuring him that Stiles had a pager connected to Robert’s machines.

The walk over to Derek’s quarters was awkward to say the least. Stiles didn’t know what to say or if he should say anything at all. But as Derek walks into his room, Stiles feel like he should follow him. _‘You know, just to make sure that the guy didn’t drown in the shower or something. Yeah, yeah, that was it.’_ his inner monologue concluded.  
Stiles train of thoughts got interrupted by the loud thud that suddenly sounded through the room, and as Stiles looked towards the sound he could see that Derek had collapsed on the bed. The bed that looked suspiciously untouched since Stiles left all those weeks ago. Stiles filed the thought for another occasion though, as he walked over to Derek.  
“Are you alright?” he asked tentatively.  
Derek didn’t answer him though. But as Stiles was about to nudge Derek’s shoulder, a barely there sob emerged from the bed and Stiles froze. Derek was crying. Sighing Stiles carefully sat down on the bed beside Derek and slowly touched the older man’s shoulder, stroking it oh so lightly.  
After a while though Stiles forced Derek up, gripping his arm to drag him up. “Come on, big guy. Up you go.” Stiles grip the hem of Derek’s shirt and pull it clumsily over Derek’s head. He wouldn't let himself stare at the naked skin before him, so instead he crouched down to untie Derek’s boots, took his socks off and then he moved up to unfasten Derek’s belt and cargo pants. He walked over to deposit the folded clothes on a chair by the door, but when he turned around, Derek was pushing him up against the door, kissing him forcefully.  
Stiles’ brain short-circuits for a second before panic hits him full force and he starts hitting at Derek, trying to push him away from him.  
That seemed to wake Derek from whatever had possessed him, and he pulls off of stiles, apologizing. “I don’t know what came over me.” He said as he looked down at his own feet. He doesn’t look at Stiles as he walks towards the bathroom, but just he opened the door, Derek stops.  
“I will never force myself on you, Stiles. The day we mate is the day you’ll love me as much as I love you.” he says as his neck stiffens. “Be careful. Not only walking back now, but every day. I honestly wouldn’t know what to do if I ever lost you.”  
The raw emotions in Derek’s voice shock Stiles as the words that had just been said register in his mind. _‘…will be the day you love me as much as I love you.’_  
“Alright.” Is the only thing that leaves Stiles’ mouth as Derek closes the bathroom door behind him. Stiles stands frozen to the ground as the shower starts running, only then does Stiles move from his spot by the bedroom door.

Almost three weeks pass as Robert’s condition gets better. Stiles and Derek’s relationship has been running smoothly the past week as they both found common interests and shared stories from before the war. Stiles smiled at Derek every time they saw each other, and Derek respected Stiles’ private space. There were the occasional gliding of hands though, that made them both blush like adolescents. It was on one of these occasions that Robert opened his eyes. Derek’s hand were holding Stiles’, Derek’s thumb caressing the top of Stiles’.  
“As nice as a surprise as this is, I could really need some water” Robert croaked out, his voice raw.  
Derek dropped Stiles’ hand as if it had burned him and leaned over to look at his father. “I’ll get some ice chips.” Stiles said before leaving the room.  
“The unmarked boy, huh?” he croaked at his son.  
“Dad don’t talk ye…”  
“Never thought you would be the kind to fall for a Stilisnki.” Robert laughed brokenly, but smiled as he closed his eyes.  
“You know him?” Derek asked perplexed.  
“Know who?” Stiles asked as he rushed into the room. “Here Mr. Hale. Take some ice chips. Start slow though. We don’t want you drowning now that you’re finally awake.” he smiled at the older man.  
After a couple of minutes Robert looks up at Stiles and Derek, a knowing smile on his face.  
“It’s Robert, kid.” he said.  
“I’m S..”  
“Stiles Stilinski.” Robert finished.  
“You know who I am?” Stiles asked shocked.  
“Of course I know who you are. You’re Sherriff Stilinski’s kid. My mat… my wife, Derek’s mother worked a lot with your father before all of this. I often saw you at the station or with your mother. We were sorry to hear about Claudia’s death. Talia said your father lost a piece of him with her.” Robert said solemnly.  
“Talia? That name is familiar. Thank you.” Stiles said with a smile, although it didn’t reach his eyes.  
“I’m afraid he’s with her now, mom. My father I mean. He…he was killed a couple of years back.” Stiles admit with tears in his eyes.  
Derek puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and squeeze hard. Looking up into Derek’s shifting eyes, Stiles smile through the tears.  
“Oh but where are my manners.” he breaks the moment. “I’m not a real nurse as I’m sure you’ve guessed by now. Are you in any pai… well um. Are you in any more pain than is tolerable?” Stiles said clumsily. “I have the best pain meds btw!” he smiles smugly, winking at Robert.  
“No, I’m good. Thank you.” Robert assures him. “Derek here is taking the pain away now and then.” he smiles. Stiles notes that that means the man had been awake before. _‘Well shiet’_ he thought.

Another week went by as the Hale family visit Robert. Derek and Talia switch the most, but there’s constantly a Hale by Robert’s side. Stiles’ couldn’t help but feel jealous sometimes as he longed for his own family to embrace him.

Lydia had gotten better by the second day, and Deaton had been exceptionally nice to her. Hell, even Jackson had come to visit her, sitting by her side and taking her pain away, even feeding her. Stiles always scowled at him though he was grateful to the man for taking her pain away as Stiles wasn’t allowed to give her any pain medication. Though she was still weak, Lydia seemed to have gotten some of her spirit back. By the fourth day she was up and about, and Deaton had given her the task of helping Stiles. They were a good team, and the patients seemed to come to life with their presence. It’s one of those blissful days when Stiles allows himself to forget that he’s a prisoner, forget that they were in the middle of an ongoing war, it’s one of those days when everything comes crashing back down to reality again.  
As he was doing his afternoon rounds, he walked in to Robert’s room, greeting Derek with a brilliant smile as Robert was asleep. Derek didn’t return his smile though, but Stiles didn’t think much of it. _‘Maybe he had a rough night?’_  
He checked through the list, gave Robert his medication and waved goodbye to Derek. Everything seemed to go as normal as Stiles went to bed in the nurses bunkroom. The morning also went as normal, Stiles greeted his patients as he crossed the hall to open every window to get some fresh air. As he opened the last window though, he froze mid-push.  
There on the other side of the camp ground, walked Derek and a boy hand-in-hand. The boy obviously not being a commander as his uniform was completely different from Derek’s. Stiles could feel his feel breaking as he watched the boy’s blond curls caress Derek’s face as he kissed his cheek before they parted ways, Derek heading to the hospital as the boy went towards the barracks.  
Stiles hurried over to the nurses station to avoid Derek, but as the minutes passed by he had to face reality. As good as he could, Stiles masked his sorrow as he walked out to start his morning rounds, deciding to take the bathing early. Without looking in Derek and Robert’s direction Stiles walked stiffly by the room, not stopping to greet Derek. As he works through the morning, Stiles could feel eyes in his neck, following his every move.

Derek scowled as he watched Stiles move around the open room. Going from one patient to the next. His already foul mood got even worse as Stiles finally arrived at the cause of his annoyance, Theo Raeken. Derek’s scowl intensified as he remembered walking in the day before, a happy smile on his face, flowers in his hands. The scene that met him though was one he would have liked to forget as fast as it hit him.  
Stiles stood there sponge in hand, laughing at something Theo had said. His smile was so brilliant, that the air in Derek’s lungs puffed out and his steps faltered. Stiles said something to Theo which in turn made the were laugh uncontrollably, suddenly clutching his ribs as if in pain. Stiles’ face sobered and a worried look replaced his look of happiness. Stiles leaned over Theo, caressing the were’s ribs with such a light hand that it could only be described as sensual. Theo took the opportunity to place his hand on Stiles’ ass, his mate allowing the touch for a while before bumping his hand off with his hips, laughing and smiling at Theo as he play slapped his naked chest. “No more sexy sponge baths for you, mister!” Derek had heard Stiles say before he winked at Theo.  
Derek had seen enough by then and backed out the door. Leaving the hospital in such a foul mood that it scared the soldiers he passed by. The flowers in his hand were now crushed and broken. _“Just like my heart.”_ he thought sourly to himself as he looked down at them. Growling he threw them away, making sure to step on them as he passed them by.

Another week pass by as Derek ignore Stiles. The boy had tried to speak to him that afternoon, but Derek had just scowled at him. By the next day, Stiles didn’t even look at him. The stench of sorrow was deep in the boy’s scent. _‘The fuck had he to feel crushed about?’_ Derek had thought to himself. The flirting with Theo hadn’t stopped, though Stiles’ smile didn’t reach his eyes anymore.

Derek had taken to cuddling with Isaac. The younger boy offering him comfort as he noticed Derek’s foul mood. Stupid as Derek was, he had agreed to it. He wouldn’t lie though; the cuddling at night was quite nice. And although Derek’s wolf was displeased, the man was as content as he could be without his mate. Isaac and Derek would meet at the end of the day to retreat together, eating some food, talking about nothing and everything before they went to bed. Derek spooning Isaac’s smaller frame, nosing the younger boy’s neck but not finding any comfort in the action, as his wolf growled at the unwelcome smell emerging from the boy. Every morning Derek would wake up to kisses on his neck or chest, a hand stroking his abdomen. And every morning as Isaac took a shower; Derek would lie in bed and despise himself. His wolf pacing angrily inside him. Isaac would grab his hand as they walked through the corridors, not letting go of it till they had to part ways outside. Derek hates it, but it keeps his mind off of Stiles’ shameless flirting with Theo. Sighing, _Derek tried to figure out where he’d gone wrong. When had he lost his mate’s heart to the other man? Did he even have it to begin with or was it all just a joke to stiles?_ These were the questions that circle around in Derek’s head as his mood only got darker by the day.

Stiles once again watch as Derek and the boy part ways, Derek going towards the barracks this time and the boy disappearing to somewhere Stiles didn’t care. He scrunched his eyes shut as he felt the tears prickling behind his eyes. He had to take a moment before he turned and started the morning rounds. The day passed by pretty much the same as the day before. He had a nice conversation with Robert, but it got interrupted as he saw Derek entering the hospital. As fast as he could, he came up with something important he had forgotten to do. Excusing himself, he left Robert’s room as Derek passed him, closing the door after himself. Stiles had to take another short moment for the umpteenth time that day, before he trusted his legs to take him to the nurses station.  
He didn’t leave the room again before their midnight rounds were due.  
“What’s wrong Stiles?” Lydia asked carefully as they walked into Robert’s room.  
“What do you mean?” Stiles whispered the way he had practiced it in his head.  
“You know what I’m talking about, Stilinski!” Lydia whispered with a stern face.  
Stiles bit his quivering bottom lip as he checked Robert’s hear monitor to make sure that the man was actually sleeping. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to measure the right amount of medicine to give Robert. A tear slipped through his eyes and he cursed as his hands started to shake.  
“Give me that!” Lydia whispers as she takes the syringe and bottle from Stiles unsteady hands. “Now sit down.” she gestures to the chair that is normally occupied by Derek. Stiles shakes his head, making the tears run freely down his cheeks.  
“It’s just….” Stiles starts, he’s forced to stop when a wave of pain pierce him.  
“Derek.” Lydia finished for him. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at each other, smiling and laughing. Sharing small touches. Then about a week ago something changed. What did he do, Stiles? Did he hurt you?” Lydia asked worried. She gave Robert the right amount of medication and started to clean up after herself.  
“He…” Stiles starts. “He found someone else. And… And I don’t know what I did wrong. I thought were doing good. I had even forgiven him for beating me up!” Stiles says brokenly as heart wrenching sobs left his body. Lydia hurried over to him and drags him outside Robert’s room.  
“Oh sweetheart.” She whispered, pulling him in and cradling him between her arms. “I’m so sorry.”  
“He.. They walk out from his place every morning, holding hands. And before they part ways the curly blond boy kisses his cheek and he smiles, Lydia. Derek smiles at the boy.” Stiles hicks as the pain and tears hits him full force.  
“Shhh….” Lydia tried to soothe him, but Stiles was too heartbroken to care.  
He doesn’t see the angry green eyes that stare at him with pity from Robert’s room, or the gleeful yellow ones that sneak out of the hospital, headed towards the Commander’s Headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody f-ing creep! Gaaaaah I can't wait to kick his ass!  
> Jackson though..... *sighs dreamily* 
> 
> Chapter six will a loooooong(!) and dark, so the next chapter won't be up for at least a week. I say a week so that I won't feel pressured to have it ready in two days. More likely than not though, chapter 6 will be out before the week is up.


	6. The Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Stiles regret his decision for the rest of his life or will it be the best thing he's ever done?
> 
> Robert and Talia has a lot to prepare. 
> 
> And what will Derek do when the news reaches his...nose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Chapter 6 - The Rejection
> 
> I was planning on this chapter to be long (well longer than 6+) but I felt that it covered too many big changes to be just one chapter, so I decided to stop the chapter here. 
> 
>   - This is a darker chapter, so sensitive readers, consider yourself warned - 
> 
> As always, not proofread! 
> 
> Happy reading :-)

Derek frowned as Isaac entered the room, a gleeful smile on his face. He was a little later than usual, but the reason for it was obviously plastered on his face. Derek rolled his eyes, _‘way to play the fields, kid.’_ he thought sourly to himself. His mate didn’t want him and his cuddle buddy played the field. This was just his type of luck. Any more good news now and he might as well just up and leave.  
“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked concerned.  
“Nothing, Isaac. Nothing at all. Are you hungry?” Derek said instead of the venomous insult that lay on his tongue.  
“Nah, I’m good.” the boy replied.  
“Get ready for bed then.” Derek bit out as he walked over to his bed and drew the covers back. He was not in the mood for Isaac’s bullshit tonight. He needed a good night’s sleep for once.  
As he lay there, listening to the running shower, his thoughts strayed towards the thin boy over at the hospital. The golden eyes that sparkled when their owner laughed, the smile that forced even the grumpiest of them all to crack. Derek didn’t think of the boy’s broad shoulders or the flecks of small brown that scattered his porcelain skin. Derek certainly didn’t think about how that boy would feel against his skin, safe and content as he clung to Derek. His mate’s swollen lips kissing him as if he was the answer to life itself. Derek smiled as he thought about the snarky comments his mate would make in bed, and how, despite himself, he would laugh out loud. If only just to see the pleased smile and the crinkle in his mate’s eyes.  
“I had the most wonderful day today!” Isaac said as he threw himself in the bed, curling up into Derek, making sure to rub his ass against Derek’s crotch.  
“I’m sure.” Derek commented dryly as he snaked his arms around Isaac.  
“I haven’t been this happy si…” Derek interrupted him then.  
“Listen, Isaac. I have no interest to know about who you do when you’re not with me. So drop it.” he bit out more harshly than he intended.  
“You really think I’d be with someone else?” Isaac said as he sat up, the stench of sadness emerging from him.  
“Why else would you be so damned happy?” Derek asked.  
“Maybe I got some good news today, did you ever stop to think about that?” he said, scowling down at Derek.  
Derek just sighed and rolled over on his back.  
“No.” he answered honestly.  
“I see.” Were Isaac’s only words.  
The bed dipped as Isaac rose and went over to his clothes, pulling them on one by one.  
“Isaac. Come on.” Derek said. “I didn’t mean it that way. Come back to bed. Please.”  
“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Isaac spat back instead.  
Derek got out of bed and walked over to the younger boy.  
“I know.” he whispered as he snaked his arms around Isaac and hugged him close.  
“I know. Forgive me.”  
It took a minute, but Isaac turned in his arms and hugged him back.  
“Let’s go to bed. Please?” Derek asked after a while. And they did just that.

The morning went like every other morning with Isaac. Derek lay in bed, cursing himself, while Isaac showered. _‘No wonder your mate want nothing to do with you!’_ something in the back of his head screamed at him.  
“No wonder at all.” Derek said to himself as he got out and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. As he brushed his teeth, Isaac came up behind him and kissed his shoulder. “I’m sorry about the fight last night. I know you’re tired.”  
Derek just grunted.  
“Busy day today?” Isaac asked.  
“Yes and no. Why?” Derek looked at Isaac through the mirror.  
“I thought” Isaac started as he kissed his shoulder again. “that we could” Another kiss landed on the back of his neck and goosebumps sprang free all over his skin. “get some lunch under that three outside?” Isaac finished, his hands snaking their way onto Derek’s chest, holding him firmly in place.  
“Sure.” Derek replied. Isaac grinned pleased at him through the mirror.  
“Well then, better go get dressed so we won’t be late.”  
Derek left the bathroom with a cold dread running down his spine. _‘I’ll be chained to the darkest, furthest corner in Hell, simply used as a chew-toy for the hell-hounds.’_ Derek shook his head. _‘Right, like he wasn’t going to Hell before he met his mate.’_ An involuntary snort left him and he cracked a smirk. _‘Well, you've never been one to do things half-assed.’_

 

Stiles stared at Derek and the boy as they left the headquarters. Derek looked so pleased with himself, and he actually bent down towards the curly blond boy so he could kiss Derek’s cheek this time. The boy smiled in surprise and Derek laughed as he walked away.  
Sighing, Stiles watched yet another depressing scene unfold in front of him. Apparently Jackson was a man on a mission, his mission being to court Lydia. _‘Should’ve thought about that first, asswipe!’_ Stiles spat in his head. He’d been coming to the hospital with flowers, glittering stones, clothes and hair pins. He’d been…..soft. _‘Yeah, soft was the right word to describe him.’_ Jackson hadn’t touched Lydia, not even when she hugged him as a _‘thank you’_. He acted as the perfect gentleman, Stiles thought.  
Stiles sighed as he started the morning rounds; a new patient had been admitted, yesterday. He too had a sickening gray shade on his skin, and his wounds didn’t heel either. Stiles wondered what new weapon would do this much damage to a werewolf.  
The morning rounds took Stiles a long time as Lydia was assigned to stock the medical supplies. Stiles were just about to close the last window when he decided to stick his head out to feel the sun caressing his face again. His smile fell like a crashing plane though, as the scene that met him left him immobilized. There in the shade of a tree lay Derek and the younger boy, the blond resting his head on Derek’s stomach. They’d obviously been eating earlier on, but now they were cuddling, the younger boy caressing Derek’s chest. His eyes were closed and he didn’t smile, but it was evident that Derek liked the attention the boy was giving him. Stiles had seen enough and hurried to close the window. His hands were numb and clumsy as tears filled his eyes, making it hard to walk over to the nurse’s room. He stayed in it for a while, trying to get some control over his feelings. His chest hurt though, no matter how much he ignored it, a little piece of him died every time he saw Derek with that boy.

 

Derek had just about had enough. Isaac’s flirting was driving him mad. His mood had taken a dive for the darker as he had witnessed his mate flirting with the new patient as he had intended to visit his father. As he saw the scene unfold though, he had changed his mind and instead marched over to Deucalion’s office, intent on getting out of this place.  
Throwing the door open, Derek waltzed inside and stopped right in front of Deucalion’s desk, leaning over it, red eyes glowing.  
“There better be a new mission, or I swear to God Deucalion.” he bit out low.  
“I’m going stir crazy in here. I need to get out.”  
Deucalion smiled. “Any reason?” he asked.  
Derek scowled dangerously at Deucalion and growled.  
“Alright, alright. No need for that.” The other alpha said as he pulled up a file from his desk. “There’s this little…community if you like, a good two days from here. There’s said to be and Argent among them. I would like to see it destroyed.” Deucalion said with a smile. “Bring two teams apart from your own.”  
Derek just nodded as he took the file and turned to leave.  
“You know, we have a lot in common, you and I.” Deucalion said, stopping Derek at the door. Derek turned his head to scowl at the older alpha.  
“We were both young when we lost our loved one. I’ve always felt a connection to you because of it.”  
Derek growled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said.  
“Oh, but I believe you do.” Deucalion answered with a smirk.  
Derek ripped the door open before he stormed out of the building. He felt trapped. Frantically he looked around for something to pin him down. His head was spinning and every sound assaulted his sensitive ears. _‘Find him. You need to find him. Fast!’_ Derek told himself desperately. He searched through every sound he could hear until he found the one he was looking for. His mate laughed as he talked with Derek's father, his heartbeat steady and secure. Derek could feel himself starting to calm when he suddenly was ripped out of his little cocoon.  
“Hey big bad. You look so hot when you’re scowling.” Isaac’s sultry voice shakes the last of his safety walls off of him. Derek looks down at Isaac with disgust as he scowls even harder and walked away. He was so done with that annoying leech. “Gather the team and be ready in twenty. We’ll be gone for a while.” he shouts to Isaac as he briskly walks over to his own place.

Five days later the three teams are on their way back to the camp, an awkward silence surrounding them as they’re all strung tight. They were all tired and dirty and in need of some serious sleep, but not one single pair of eyes were closed as they followed their leaders every move. The alpha had finally lost it.  
Derek’s mood had only gotten worse as the days passed by, the teams staying quiet as they were afraid to tick the alpha off. Even Isaac had backed off of the older man, but the alpha only seemed more agitated by the hour.

Derek stared unblinkingly at the end of the big truck; he could still feel the anger reeling off of him, but he didn’t care. Derek was done giving a shit about anyone. When they had attacked the small community the people had panicked, though there was some resistance they were an easy catch. During the first day they had imprisoned some twenty humans and five werewolves. The following night and day were used to hunt the ones that had escaped. Derek and two other wolves had been hunting a very profound scent, a pregnant human and a female. The man and his daughter had hid pretty well, but they were no match for the three werewolves.

_Derek had been looking off into the burning houses as a female child tried to run off. Sighing, Derek had raised his gun and shot the young girl in the head, not reacting to the wailing scream that pierced the dead silence. The pregnant man had stood up and was now running towards his dead daughter as Derek put his gun away, continuing to stare at the fire before him. Through the corner of his eye, he could see the man crying over his dead child, wailing as he called her name over and over. The soldiers were glued to the spot, staring at the scene before them, no one daring to move a muscle. Derek turned around and headed towards the trucks. “I want them loaded in five and ready to leave in ten.” he said as he marched away from the scene at hand._  
_“You’re a monster!” a man’s voice called out to him as he was passing by. “She was just a child! A child!” the pregnant man cried._  
_Derek stared at the man in disgust. “She was still human.” were the only words that left him._  
_“I hope your mate will be a human.” the man said with a steady, cold voice._  
_“I’ll pray to God that your mate will see you as the monster you truly are!” Derek could feel his rage bubbling over as his vision went red. A deadly low growl started somewhere deep in his chest as he turned towards the man, his beta form in place._  
_“You won’t have to pray, sweetheart. You’ll be delivering that message in person.” he bit out as he stalked over to the man, rage rolling off of him. The human scowled defiantly at him, even when Derek coiled his hand around the man’s throat and squeezed. The man’s hands flew up to hold Derek’s hand in place, still looking Derek in the eyes. The defiance only making Derek’s rage stronger as he squeezed harder, hearing the man’s heart beating slower and slower._  
_“Commander Hale!” one of the team leaders demanded, but Derek didn’t care._  
_With a smile on his face he squeezed as hard as he could, hearing the man’s heartbeat stutter and then stop. Derek was too slow to let up his grip though as his hands pierced through the dead man’s soft skin. Blood soaked his hands as Derek let go of the man’s throat, only to wipe his hand on the man’s pregnant stomach. Rising from his crouch he changed back from his beta form. The silence was deafening, only the background sounds from the fire breaking through it. Everyone was staring at Derek as he passed them by._  
_“NOW!” Derek yelled as no one had reacted to his previous command._

Derek sighed and closed his eyes, pinching his brows down in a frown as he heard the soldier’s hearts skip. This had been a longer ride than he had anticipated. “Someone shut him up.” he ordered as a wounded soldier moaned for the umpteenth time.  
“We’ll be back at the camp in twenty minutes, Commander.” the nurse answered nervously.  
Derek only sighed as he crossed his hands upon his chest. This was going to be a long ride indeed.

The twenty minutes had gone by as fifteen which pleased Derek immensely. But as he walked out of the truck after the wounded soldiers, his mood took a turn for the worse once more. If the soldiers and prisoners staring at him wasn’t enough, the sight of his mate was. He growled as he started to walk away, but was stopped as a bony someone crashed into him.  
“I’m so sorry, Sir. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I’m so sorry, Sir.” the frantic voice said. Derek turned to look at the small boy, he must have been around Stiles’ age, just as thin and clumsy. Derek scowled at the boy.  
“Your eyes, Sir. They’re…” Derek interrupted the young boy with a furious roar. The boy shrieked back in fear, but before Derek could register what was happening, he pulled the trigger on his gun, smiling at the satisfying _‘thud’_ as the boy hit the ground. But as he looked up he met golden eyes with tears of fear and disbelief in them. Before him his mate stood with blood spattered on his beautiful face, a single tear falling from his eye as it washed away a streak of the boy on his face. Derek doesn’t say anything as he stares at his mate before leaving.

As Stiles stare at Derek’s retrieving form, a man walks up beside him.  
“Congratulations.” Isaac’s sarcastic voice pierces through to Stiles.  
“You’ve completely destroyed him.” he said as he walked away. Stiles just stood there staring, long after Derek had entered the building. He couldn’t get Derek’s eyes out of his head. Even though they still shifted uncontrollably, Stiles noted that they held no warmth in them anymore. They were cold and dead.

 

Stiles sat tiredly down at the chair in Robert’s room. Despite his son, Stiles had grown quite fond of the older man. He was the kind of man he wished his father in-law would be. Sighing, Stiles leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. It had been a long day with the wounded soldiers coming in, so Stiles hadn’t had the chance to breathe freely all day. Wiping his face with his hands, Stiles leaned forward to rest on Robert’s bedside. He smiled at the sleeping man, starting a one-sided conversation with him.

_The boy in front of Stiles had golden skin complimented by coal black hair and amazing hazel green eyes that shone bright red just for him. The older boy’s smile was blindingly beautiful and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at it. He smiled back at the boy as he hopped and danced around to keep the sea-creatures from pinching his skin. He laughs as one of them managed to tickle him and his eyes leave the boy’s for a fraction of a second, but as he looks up again it’s only to see the boy’s skin turned a sickening grey color, and as Stiles looks at the boy’s beautiful face a small red dot appears in the boy’s forehead. The boy falls to a heap in front of his feet and Stiles lean down, holding a hand to the ever growing red liquid that runs down the beautiful boy’s face. “No. No, don’t do this to me!” Stiles say as the boy’s beautiful eyes stop shifting red and a fog-like milky color replace the brilliant hazel green. **“NO!”** he screamed again. **“DEREEEEEEEEEEK!!!”**_

Stiles wakes up to Robert’s concerned voice.  
“Wake up Stiles! Stiles! You’re safe, alright. Stiles?” Robert says above him.  
“I’m… I’m sorry. I must’ve fallen asleep.” Stiles apologize.  
“You were screaming for Derek, kid.” he said, sadness evident in his eyes.  
Stiles put his head in his hands as tears sprang free from his eyes. Sobs overtook his body and he leaned his head into the mattress, trying for the life of him to suppress the sound.  
“It’s all my fault.” he mumbled over and over. “It’s all my fault.”  
Looking up at Robert, Stiles broke down once more.  
“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think he’d snap. I promise. I didn’t know. I didn’t know.” Stiles told Robert everything that had happened between them, from their first meeting, to Derek saving him from Rafael, to when he rejected Derek as his mate.  
“Do you love him?” were the simple words that Robert asked.  
Stiles gaped at Robert. He couldn’t catch a single thought that flew around in his head, so he opened his mouth and hoped that the truth would emerge.  
“So much that it hurts.” were the answer, and Stiles knew them to be true.  
Robert smiled to himself. “Then you know what to do. Only his true mate can bring him back from his madness.” Robert said and pointed over to the glass cabinet displaying medical lube. “You should probably be prepared.” He said with a blush on his cheeks.  
“I’ve never….” Stiles started.  
“Then you should tell him that.” Robert said.  
“What… How do I um…” Stiles stuttered, looking over at the tubes in the cabinet. Robert smiled as he explained.

 

Stiles walked into Derek’s room just after midnight, Derek lay in his bed as he read a book. At Stile’s entry, the older man just scowled at him while his put his book down.  
“What do you want?” he spat out at Stiles, as he got out of bed and walked over to look out the window.  
Stiles were sure Derek could smell the fear and excitement on him, so he just stood there, not saying anything. Minutes of complete silence passed by and Stiles started to regret his decision to come here. But as he was about to turn around and walk away, Derek turned away from the window and walked purposely towards Stiles. His hand tilted Stiles’ head and he kissed him deep and urgently. Derek’s hands tear the clothes off of his mate’s too thin body and grab his dick hard.  
“What, the blond boy weren’t enough for you?” Stiles spat out. He regrets the words as fast as they left his mouth. The vibrating anger that rolls off of Derek has his fear peaking up a couple of thousand notches.  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Derek said venomously. “What?! Your beloved crippled patients weren’t satisfying enough?”.  
The hurtful words cut deep inside Stiles’ chest, but he decides to let it go.  
“I…” he tried. “I’ve never d-do-done th…”  
Derek’s scowl deepens as he growls harshly.  
“I’m sure.” he says dryly as he proceeds to push Stiles’ naked body onto his bed.  
In a flash Derek is naked too, and Stiles regrets his decision more than ever.  
“Derek… I don’t wan..” that’s all he has time to say as Derek’s bruising lips are upon his, kissing him roughly. It’s as passionate and hot as in his deepest dreams.

Derek is surprisingly gentle with Stiles as he prepares Stiles for what is to come. And even though he noticed how loose Stiles was, the discovery hurting him tremendously, he doesn’t say anything. He positions Stiles on his back, wanting to see his mates face as he gently push inside Stiles while looking deep into his eyes. As he bottoms out, he pauses to waits for Stiles.  
_‘Two can play at that game.’_ he thinks to himself as he looks at Stiles’ pinched expression and his display of small puffs of air. _‘What a world class actor you are.’_ he thought angrily.  
“Just breathe slowly, Stiles.” he says instead, humoring his mate. He wasn’t prepared for the absolute genuine look of fear and pain in Stiles’ eyes, but he bears through it, his wolf angrily pacing inside him for hurting his mate.  
“Are you alright?” Derek asked as the blush came back to Stiles’ cheeks.  
Stiles let out a warm breath and nodded, but when Derek slowly pulled out a little, Stiles breath became rugged and his brows pinched down low. Derek inwardly rolled his eyes, thinking to himself; _‘Not even a virgin reacts that way.’_  
He had to give it to the boy though, A+ for performance. Though the tears that rolled down from Stiles’ closed eyes almost had him buckling. _‘It’s just a game for him. It’s just a game for him.’_ Derek had to remind himself over and over, though he found himself wiping the tears away from Stiles’ cheeks. A minute or so later he relaxed around Derek and opened his eyes. Derek was taken aback at the beauty of them. He smiled softly down at Stiles as he tried an experimentally slow thrust, receiving a moan from Stiles this time. He smirked as Stiles’ eyes widened and he thrust more firmly this time. Another phenomenal moan escaping the boy beneath him. Derek started thrusting in and out in a lazy rhythm; leaning down to kiss his mate’s swollen lips. Stiles gasped as Derek hit his prostate on one of his deeper thrusts. Derek smirked to himself as he kept thrusting in that angle, resulting in Stiles getting impossibly tight around him as the boy babbled sweet nonsense. Stiles’ hands were clawing at Derek’s back, making Derek growl. That only seemed to encourage the boy even more as a hand snaked its way into Derek’s hear massaging his scalp before holding on for dear life. As Derek’s orgasm nears, he fan feel his beta form taking place. His ears, claws and fangs extend and hair spurts out from all over. Derek wonders for a second why Stiles isn’t taken aback by the sight above him, but as Stiles eyes glow a brilliant green, the mating call, Derek has little time to think about anything else than making Stiles his mate. Derek lean down to kiss Stiles’ lips one last time before he finds the crook of Stiles’ neck, biting down hard, marking Stiles as his mate forever. Stiles come with a broken cry, sounding suspiciously like Derek’s name. Derek can feel his knot forming as his climax takes over; he couldn’t help the feeling that he was forgetting something, something important, but it slips from his mind with the pleasure that is his mate.

As Stiles’ orgasm leave his body he can feel something growing inside of him. He starts to push at Derek’s chest, but the bigger male take his hands and hold them down to the mattress. Derek still has a biting grip on Stiles’ neck, and he isn’t letting go. As Stiles starts to mewl at the knot forming inside him, Derek is hit with cold dread as he remember what he had forgotten. But as his knot had already started to form there was nothing he could do.  
Words like _“It hurts!”_ \- _“Please Derek, take it out.”_ and _“Make it stop, please!”_ almost shatters Derek’s hold, but the salty tears that mix with Stiles’ blood only makes Derek bite down harder. Soon the only thing that can be heard is Derek’s pants and Stiles’ few broken sobs.

Derek’s heart was crushed with sorrow, not only was he forever mated to this world class cheat, but he had managed to hurt him too. Devastated, Derek takes away any remaining pain that his knot is causing his mate. Luckily enough Stiles fall asleep like that, still knotted to Derek.

When Stiles’ woke up the day after he’s in pain and alone in Derek’s big bed. He had counted for the slight pain that came with a mating, but what hurt him the most was how Derek had acted the night before. Stiles sat up as the bathroom door opens and Derek, fully uniformed, stepped out. Stiles smiled and blushed as he drew the covers up to his chest, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

“You should get dressed.” were the crass words that left Derek’s mouth.  
“Ex-excuse m-me?” Stiles stammered, totally taken aback.  
“Get dressed.” Derek bites out again. “Your job here is done. Go before I change my mind and decide to shoot you too.” Derek is surprised by the venom in his words and by the sickening gray color that had replaced Stiles’ porcelain skin; the words had had a direct effect on the human too. Tears sprung to Stiles’ eyes and he reached for his scrubs, pulling them on. When he reached the door, Stiles turned back to look at Derek’s back as Derek refused to turn around to look at his mate.

“You lied!” Stiles shouted at him, though it came out as nothing more than a whisper. The tears were making it hard to see, but he could still make out the frame that stood unmoving by the window.  
“How so?” the cold voice asked.  
With a voice so small and broken that Derek wanted to run to him, Stiles whispered. “You once swore that the day we mated would be the day that I loved you the same way you loved me. You lied.” A small broken breath escaped Stile’s lips before he continued.  
“But you don’t hurt the ones you love! You lied…” he finished before he slipped out the door, the closing click deafening in the room.  
Derek stood frozen by the window, Stiles’ words crashing back over him. He looks back, looks back at everything that had happened and the sickening feeling of the worst betrayal a person could commit washed over him. He fell down to his knees as a violent bile emerged from his stomach. _‘Werewolves don’t get sick. They don’t get sick!’_ he said to himself. Though the wave of nausea that had a hold of him for the next hour was undeniable.  
_‘What had he done?’_

 

Stiles walk around like a living dead that day, avoiding both Lydia and Robert. He couldn’t face their interrogating eyes. Hell, he could barely let himself think about his job without the memory of what had happened entered his head and left him shaking and feeling ill. Speaking about ill, Stiles had been feeling queasy as the day grew old. He was running a fever and the bite on his neck was aching.  
The next day he felt sicker than he had ever been before. He was sweating and his wound was infected and hurting. Yes, the mating bite had been degraded to a simple infected wound. It would be there to the day he died to remind him of how stupid he once had been. _‘Well if I survive this anyway.’_ he thought sourly.  
But as the day went by, Stiles just felt worse and worse. He was burning up and his skin had been replaced with a clammy sick hue. Stiles sighed in defeat as he looked over at Robert’s room. Finishing up his part of the morning round, Stiles walked over to the door leading in to Robert’s room and knocked.  
“You don’t have to knock, kid.” Robert answered with a soft smile.  
“I wasn’t sure you’d… yeah.” Stiles said a little ashamed.

“What happened, Stiles?” Robert asked concerned. He had seen the kid wander around the hospital as a living dead, not knowing what to do with himself. He had noticed the kid looking more and more ill by the day, and even though Stiles had tried to hide it, Robert had known that something bad had happened with Derek.  
“Nothing happened.” Stiles answered, so clearly a lie. “He just.. He just didn’t want me.” he finish smiling sadly as a sob break through.  
“Come here.” Robert said, opening his arms for the poor boy.  
Stiles sits down on the side of the bed and lie his head down on Robert’s chest, letting himself cry as the pain he feels gets a little air.  
“Shhh…” Robert tried to comfort Stiles as good as he could, but his eyes are tearing up too as the possible thoughts of what had happened strife his mind.  
“Please. Just tell me. Di-did he force you?” he chokes out, not really wanting the answer, but needing to know. Tears are now running down his face too and he try to prepare himself for the answer Stiles will give him.  
Stiles pull himself off of Robert’s chest and looks down at him. He looks conflicted for a moment, but hangs his head as he pull the neck of his scrubs to the side, revealing an infected mating bite.  
“What happened, kid?” Robert asks as he pulls the scrubs back over the mating bite, knowing perfectly well how naked Stiles felt when exposing it to someone other than his mate.  
Fresh tears ran down Stiles’ cheeks as he looked at Robert. He looked so ashamed and broken that Robert’s heart ached for him. He took Stiles’ hand in his and squeezed hard, giving him the support he needed. Stiles told him everything that had happened that night.

As the days goes by Stiles just feel more and more ill. He hasn’t eaten since the night of “the incident” as he now called it. As luck would have it, he had only spotted Derek once. The older man had looked just as pained and Stiles had grimaced at the sight.

Robert kept an eye on Stiles, and as the days passed by the kid only looked worse. _‘He’s dying.’_ he thought sadly. It was what would happen if the werewolf mate would reject the human mate after the mating had happened. The mating bite would get infected and attack the human body. It would cause the werewolf to eventually go mad and starve to death, but it wasn’t common knowledge. Derek had mated with Stiles, just to reject him when he was done with him. Robert closed his eyes as he felt tears form, threatening to fall.  
“Are you in pain, my love?” His mate’s concerned voice surprised him as he jumped a little. Opening his eyes, he could see the concern on Talia’s face. She smiled down at him as she dried his tears. “Mate?”  
“It’s nothing concerning me, but I’m feeling much better now.” Robert answered with a smile of his own.  
“You’re lying.” Talia said sadly. “Why are you lying to me?”  
Robert smiled as he sighed. “It’s about Derek.” He said sadly.  
Talia got a pained look on her face but remained silent, letting her mate gather his words.  
“You need to promise me not to say anything. To anyone.” Robert stated.  
“I promise you.” Talia answered truthfully.  
“Derek mated with his human mate.” Robert started.  
Talia smiled happily but her face suddenly contorted to one of concern.  
“Why aren’t you happy about our sons mating?” she asked confused. She gasped as she felt the pain rolling off of her mate.  
“He rejected him.” Robert said as a new tear fell from his eyes.  
“That’s a certain death sentence. Why would he do…” Talia started to say, but stopped abruptly as Stiles waked by the room. “It’s Stiles.” she finished.  
“Yes, it’s Stiles.” Robert confirmed.  
“Why didn’t you say something?” Talia asked hurt.  
“I didn’t know we raised a monster, Talia. If I thought for a second that Derek would do this, I would have told you before.” he said dejected.  
“He executed a pregnant man and his daughter on his latest mission, Robert. He executed them without a second thought, without remorse.”  
Robert couldn’t believe what he heard. His thoughts flew around in his head and he was unable to catch a single one.  
Everything came crashing down to earth as they saw Stiles briskly walking by, clutching his stomach.  
“We need to get him out of here. We need to get them both out of here.” He said to his mate and explained about Lydia and the werewolf that had been courting her.  
“Talk to Jackson Whittemore. I’m confident he’ll do what he can to get her to safety.” Robert finished. “Just…get him out of here. Our grandchild’s life depends on it.”  
Talia knew what her mate was referring to. Nodding she kissed her his lips and smiled at him. “I will go tomorrow.” she assured as she left his room.

 

Derek sighed as he looked over at the hospital from his bedroom window. He needed to visit his father soon, but he was too ashamed to show his face around the hospital in fear of meeting Stiles again. He had started pack dinners again, though his appetite was nowhere to be seen. Dinner mostly consisted of listening to his family talk and laugh while he poked at the food on his plate, getting away with saying he wasn’t really that hungry. It wasn’t a lie per see, he needed food to survive, but he just wasn’t hungry enough to eat.  
Derek sat poking in his food again thinking about Stiles. _‘It’s been a week’_ he thought and sighed.

“What’s the matter, dear nephew? You don’t have any regrets for executing that pregnant man and his daughter last week, do you? Peter’s buttery smooth voice disturbed the happy flow of chatter. Peter high-fived a laughing Malia as the rest of the table felt dead silence, everyone staring at him with disbelief.  
“ **YOU MONSTER!!** ” Cora yelled, as she stood up and ran from the room. Derek put his head in his hand and sighed.  
“Was that really necessary, Peter?” he asked without any emotion.  
“It was just for fun, Derek.” Peter answered, faking hurt in his voice.  
“You’re a sick man.” Derek said with disgust.  
Peter grinned widely as Derek had walked right into his trap. Derek growled as he rose and left the room in favor of the porch. Sighing he looked up at the stars. _‘You’re right.’_ he thought to himself.

 **2** _ **am**_ the clock smiled back to him. Derek growled as he rolled out of bed and dressed in a Henley and a pair of sweats. He had been listening to Cora cry inconsolably as his mother had tried to comfort her. Hanging his head he walked out of the house, intent to sit with his father until the morning rounds were due. Stiles must be sleeping at this hour and his morning rounds weren’t due before 6 am, giving him about four hours to sit with his father.

The hospital is dark as was expected as this hour, only the occasional soft light were on. Derek walked over to his father’s room and opened the door, not noticing the sick, thin figure leaning on his father’s bed. He was softly laughing at something his father had said, but before Derek can get a good look at his mate, his father explodes.  
“Get the hell out of here, Derek! You really think that after all you’ve done, I’d want to see you? You disgust me.” the words his father spat at him hurt almost as much as the sight of his sick mate did, but as he turns to leave his mate’s scent assault his nose and Derek is left staring dumb folded at Stiles’ stomach. He couldn’t believe it. His mate was…  
“ **NOW!** ” Robert furiously yelled at him.  
Derek tore his gaze from his mate’s stomach to look at his father. The look on Robert’s face told him that he knew about Stiles’ pregnancy.  
“You don’t have to… I’ll just…” Stiles started, eyes looking at his hands now folded over his stomach.  
“No. I’ll go. I’ll…” Derek said as he looked at his mate for the last time in what he knew would be a couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....tsk,tsk,tsk. *shakes her head* You are a monster indeed.  
>  Now why won't you be seeing Stiles for a couple of weeks? :-0 
> 
> Alright, chapter 7 will be out by next weekend. Probably Friday as I'm going on a much needed holiday on Saturday :-D *palms and sun, coconuts and colorful drinks with small umbrellas in it, waves as they crash against the white beach and surfing baby!* (I really hope y'all're jealous *grinning smugly*) 
> 
> Till next time, guys! :-)


	7. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New lies will be uncovered and Deaton's dirty laundry will unintentionally be reviled.  
> Derek will get the shock of his life.....thrice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, chapter 7 - The Deal. 
> 
> It'll mostly be from Derek's point of view. 
> 
>  (For those of you that never had A&P in school, A&P = Anatomy & Physiology) ;-) )
> 
> As always not proofread!

It was harder to find Danny than Derek thought. He had been searching for almost a month when he finally found him, or rather Danny found him. Derek was tired of running in circles, so in the middle of the third week he had sat down in the forest he’d been searching in and just waited.  
“Give me a reason not to put this bullet in your chest, Hale.” Danny’s angry voice said behind him. Derek just sighed as he hung his head.  
“I need your help, Danny.” He whispered almost inaudibly. He was expecting the hysterical laughter that came from Danny, he had even expected Danny sobering and clicking the safety off of the gun he knew would seal his death.  
He had even expected Danny growling furiously “Try again, Derek!”  
What he hadn’t expected was to tell Danny the truth. The whole truth.

“Shit.” Danny sighed as he sat down beside Derek. “How is he holding up? A lycan pregnancy takes a lot out of humans.” Danny informed him.  
“I… I don’t know.” Derek answered honestly. “He won’t… After what I did, my parents won’t let me see him. I haven’t seen him in almost a month, but that night, he looked so sick, Danny. He was sweating and he had this gray color on his skin. He looked so tired. I just… I think he’s dying. He rejected our mating.” Derek finished.  
Danny broke down in a fit of laughter then and Derek growled menacingly.  
“You to find my mate dying to be funny?” Derek spits. Danny just grins.  
“Did you sleep during A&P class, Derek?” Danny asked amused.  
“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” Derek growled.  
“Only everything. If the human mate rejects the mating, it’s a certain death sentence for both parts. You've already started the madness part. But you managed to knock him up first.” Danny informs him.  
“Yes, I’m very aware of the fact that I’ve practically killed my own mate and pup. But I was hoping you could help them so that maybe our pup had a chance to be born before his dad died.” Derek says solemnly.  
“In your crazed haze you will run to the end of the world to find them, and you will find them Derek. It has happened before. It didn’t end well for either part.” Danny sighs.  
“I was hoping you would put me down if I was about to find them.” Derek say honestly, shocking Danny.  
“He will survive. You made sure of that.” Danny answers instead.  
“Excuse me?” Derek asks confused.  
“You will still go mad, it'll be worse than it is now and eventually you will die, Derek. But you saved your mate’s life when you knocked him up. The child in him will break the virus. Your mate will have a fever and he’ll turn a grayish hue, but your DNA in that child will ensure that they’ll both live.” Danny assured him, as he put a hand on Derek’s shoulder, squeezing hard.  
Derek was at a loss for words. _‘He’ll live. They’ll both live.’_  
“Please Danny. I’m begging you, please help me.” Derek looked at Danny, letting his every emotion show on his face. “I’ll do anything.”  
Danny looked at him for a second before he spaced out, looking into the forest. Derek understood that he needed some time to think about the risk of rescuing a human at camp ground. The risk was huge and Derek expected Danny to ask him to do something for him, and Derek knew that he would do anything if it meant the safety of his mate and pup.  
“It won’t be easy and it will come at a cost, Derek.” Danny said.  
“I know.” Derek answered.  
“Are you willing to do whatever it takes to get them out?” Danny asked.  
“Yes.” Was the simple and truthfully answer. It was the only answer Derek could give.  
“If we’re doing this we’re going in big. We’ll try to get out as many humans as possible.” Danny looked at Derek, hoping that he would understand what that could imply.  
“If you’ll escort them personally, I’ll gladly give my life to get as many humans as possible out of there. I’ll take care of Deucalion and McCall.” Derek assures.  
“There’s this girl. She’s the only family he has left. She’s pregnant too, further along than him. If I can get them to be close to each other, could you possibly take her with you?” Derek asks hopefully. It was the last thing he could do for his mate.  
“Yeah, I’ll take her with us.” Danny smiles.  
“Thank you. She’s the only thing Stiles has left.” Derek says solemnly.  
“Wait Stiles? The Sherriff’s kid?” Danny asks surprised.  
“Do you know him?” Derek asks just as surprised.  
“Hell Hale, you never do anything half-assed, do you?” Danny laughs. “I kind of had a run in with his father for some hacking when I was younger. Man, the kid talked my ears off. That was punishment enough if you ask me.” He smiled.  
Derek growled as jealousy filled his veins.  
“He was glued to the hip with this other kid; I think it was McCall’s son.” Danny kept going.  
“Scott.” Derek added.  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s the one. I remember thinking they were mates back then. They just interacted so well.” He smacked Derek’s back as he growled.  
“Have they met? You know, after he got imprisoned.” Danny asked.  
Derek sighed as he remembered the conversation he had with Scott.

_“Is he here? Was he brought in?” Scott almost exploded with energy. “Can I see him? I need to see him! Where is he? Is he alright? Is he hurt? Derek, you need to take me to him!” He kept going._  
_“No.” Derek answered. He couldn’t let Scott see his best friend in the condition he was in. The kid didn’t sound anything like the kid Scott had described. Derek would make sure to keep Scott away from Stiles at any cost._  
_“What do you mean no?” Scott asked confused._  
_“He’s not here.” Derek lied. “I just found a file with his name on it and I saw your name on one of the pages. I don’t know where the human is.” He finished with guilt seeping through his veins. Scott looked crushed for a second, but soon smiled up at Derek. He wasn’t the same after that conversation._

“No.” Derek answered. “No, I couldn’t let them see each other. Stiles…. Stiles aren’t the boy he used to be anymore. He’s…reserved. Depressed and skeptical. I didn’t want Scott to see him like that. I was hoping our mating would work out and that he’d bounce back somehow, but…” Derek trailed off.  
“I see.” Danny said. “Scott might just be what he’d need, Derek.”  
Hanging his head again, Derek sighed deep.  
“Maybe. I’m just afraid to rub salt in his wounds, Danny.” He said honestly.  
“I understand what you mean. My mate is human too, but I bet you already knew that.” Danny laughs. “But they’re much stronger and more forgiving than we give them credit for, Derek. Our mating weren’t a dance on roses either. It was the hardest thing I’d ever had to adjust to. He…It’s complicated. His father is a werewolf, a very powerful werewolf and his dad is part of a very famous hunter family.”  
“Argent.” Derek adds.  
Danny gives a small laugh. “Yeah. They’re Argent’s.” He said.  
“Deucalion has been hunting Argent’s since the beginning of the war. I think… The day I met my mate, we we’re hunting for an Argent.” Derek stops.  
“Yes, I know. Stiles was part of our group, he had agreed to be a part of a distraction to get parents and children away from you. You surprised us that morning.” Danny added.  
“I think something happened between them. Deucalion and Gerard Argent. They despise each other. I mean Deucalion is not exactly fond of humans, but Gerard? It’s like his rage just bubbles over just by the mention of his name.” Derek said somewhat distracted, as he couldn’t help but be amazed by his mate’s selflessness.  
“You’re right.” Danny says, but didn’t add anything more.  
“I heard you became a father some years back. Congratulations.” Derek smiled.  
“Yeah, I’m a father of two beautiful girls, a third on the way.” Danny grins back at Derek, obviously proud of his family.  
“Are they…? Um.. wolf or human?” Derek asked tentatively.  
“One girl is human and the other one’s a wolf. It’s like having a boy or a girl, Derek. You never know what you’ll get, but you’ll love them just the same.”  
Derek smiles at the thought of having both wolf and human pups. His face suddenly falls as he’s reminded that he’ll never know if their pup will be a boy or a girl, wolf or human.  
“Cheer up, Derek. You aren’t dead yet.” Danny winks at him as he stands.  
They go over every detail and form a plan during the next few days. It would take a lot of everyone, but if they succeeded, it would mean the beginning of a new revolution. The freedom of all.

 

Derek is called in to Deucalion’s office the moment he steps a foot inside the camp. He knew it would happen as he had just disappeared for a month. And as expected, Deucalion was furious.  
“I should have you strung up as a warning for every living being out there. You should dangle somewhere barely alive, as birds pluck your bones free of meat!” Deucalion growled.  
Derek just raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous threat.  
“Don’t you raise your eyebrows at me, boy!” Deucalion exploded with anger.  
“You know what I’ll do. Oh yes, I know exactly what I’ll do.” He said smugly to himself and Derek got a bad feeling that this weren’t going to be good news.  
Deucalion drops a big stack of files on his desk, picking a random file and opening it.  
“Jennifer Blake.” He said smugly.  
Derek just raised his eyebrow again.  
“She will be your mate. I’ll send word for her to arrive within two months. Your pet will of course be transferred to another camp. Maybe Rafael would like to take him with him up north? You’re excused.” Deucalion said, a pleased smile on his lips. Derek just stood there frozen, unable to react as his world collapsed around him.

 

Derek had deflated. He crawled into his bedroom in the Hale house, just dropping down into bed as tears replaced his hollow eyes. _‘What had he done?’_  
As he lay there crying his thoughts wandered and he thought about his most recent crimes. The pregnant man and his daughter were burned into his mind for all eternity. _‘Why had he done it?’_ It could so easily have been his mate, their daughter, another werewolf killing them for a crime they didn’t commit. If Stiles knew what he’d done, he would never let Derek near them again. Smiling sourly to himself he laughed through the sobs. _‘As if you’re going to see them again anyway, you just gave him away to McCall.’_

A knock sounded in the room and his mother’s scent accompanied the open door.  
“Derek, angel?” His mother’s voice pierced through the silence.  
When he didn’t answer her, Talia came walking over to his bed, sitting down on the side of his bed.  
“My angel? Please talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.” She begged him.  
“I messed up, mom. I messed up so bad.” He sobbed and Talia put her hand on his back, stroking his back, just waiting for the dam to burst.  
And Derek did burst; he told her everything she already knew and then some. He told her about their mating and how Stiles had rejected it. How he now was pregnant and that Derek was dying, slowly going mad with longing for his mate. He told her how Deucalion had decided to punish him by picking a mate for him and how Rafael would get the ownership of Stiles two months from now. He’d probably kill their pup before marking Stiles as his own.  
Knowing Rafael he’d most likely let their pup live for then to make a pet out of their pup too.  
Talia just smiled at her son’s obvious love and devotion for his mate and pup, knowing that they would both be safe before the end of the two months.  
“It’ll all work out, my angel. Don’t you worry about it.” She said.

 

The next day Derek felt drained and lost. His mother didn’t understand, she had her mate, she had her pups. Derek didn’t. He needed to find Danny again. He needed to get Stiles and Lydia to safety. He needed to speak with Jackson. He had taken a liking to Lydia, even started courting her.  
Derek walked up the stairs to the Hale house, feeling a little better about everything. But life came crashing back to him as he walked in the door only to see his father lying on the living room sofa.  
“What are you doing here?” Derek demands.  
“You father was released two days ago, angel.” Talia say from behind him as she enters the living room. “I thought it’d be a surprise for today.” She smiled at them. Derek felt his panic rising and he could see his mother’s face fall.  
“Where’s Stiles?” he demanded to his father, panic filling his every word.

Robert didn’t have time to answer before Derek was running out of the house. Just then the door to the downstairs bathroom opened and Stiles walked out, a confused look on his face. It was clear to them that he didn’t understand the panic in Derek’s voice as he demanded to know where Stiles was.  
“Come here, sweetie.” Talia called Stiles over to the living room.  
“Did you understand everything we told you?” she asked.  
“Ye-Yeah. I believe so.” Stiles said honestly. “Do you think we’ll make it?”  
“Yes, I believe you will. I know my ace will do anything it takes to get you out of here.” Talia smiled at the nervous boy.  
“Alright. I will see you guys tonight then. You shouldn’t move around too much, Robert. I’ll know if you’ve overdone it!” Stiles winks as he leaves the house, headed back to the hospital.

 

**“Where is he?”** Derek demands as he smashed Deaton into the wall, growling like a mad wolf. But before Deaton can answer the furious alpha, Deucalion had grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around to look at him.  
“Why are you so worried about the human? Deucalion asked genuinely interested.  
“He should be nursing my father, not fucking around like a fairy!” Derek growls out at Deucalion.  
At that moment Stiles walk in the door, his little medical kit in hand. Derek growls as he heads towards his mate, making him drop his kit and reeled back in fear. Deucalion’s hand was at Derek’s shoulder once again, stopping his stride towards Stiles. Suddenly Deucalion’s eyes flash red and he sniffs the air.  
“Well would you look at that?” he says before grinning manically.  
“You mated a human?” he asked, disbelief thick in his voice.  
Derek shrugged. “Just happened. He was too good a fuck.” The words fell sourly from his mouth and he could hear his mate’s heart skip as the words hit him.  
Deucalion gives a raw laugh and he smiles. “So there are no feelings involved then?” He asked a little too interested.  
“He’s human.” Derek can hear himself answer.  
Deucalion smirks as he walks out the door laughing.  
Derek willed himself to look at Stiles, but his mate is standing in the corner, staring at the ground. The stench of misery is thick in the air, overruling his pregnancy scent. Derek huffs a sigh as he leaves the hospital, his mood a lot grimmer than it had started out that day.

The day after Stiles walks into the Hale house looking ill and sporting fresh bruises. He obviously tried his best to make himself look as small as he could. Derek could clearly smell another wolf on his mate’s skin. He’s livid as he leaves the house once again in search of the good doctor.

“I could smell you on his skin.” Derek growl dangerously at the man currently smashed against the wall.  
“I-I swear, I didn’t touch him!” Deaton openly lies.  
Derek roars and is about to slash Deaton with his claws when Deaton’s assistant jump in front Deaton, his thin frame not doing anything to protect the man behind him. Derek growls furiously and takes a hold of the mute man instead. Deaton explode with anger and charge for Derek, slicing Derek’s chest so that he drop the human. Derek looks at Deaton in surprise, but when he look at the man behind Deaton, head lowered submissively, showing his neck to Deaton, he can clearly see the mating bite that is there.  
Derek’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline in surprise as he looks disbelievingly at Deaton. “You have a human mate?” Derek asked in shock as Deaton growls.  
“You cut out your own mate’s tongue?” Derek asked, disgust clear in his voice.  
“It’s not the only thing I cut out of him.” Deaton spat back at him.  
As Derek saw the small human sadly clutch his stomach, Deaton’s words sank in and he growled.  
“If you ever touch my mate again, I will slowly make you suffer!” Derek promised and smirked as the words registered in Deaton’s head.

 

Derek walked into his teams barrack, looking all mean faced and angry.  
“Spill.” Is the only thing he says as all eyes fall on him, the stench of anxiety filling the room. His team mates and friends just stare at each other, not saying anything. Jackson looked particularly anxious but remained silent.  
“What’s this all about?” Derek demands as his face break into one of sheer concern. Boyd is the one that steps forward, placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder and sighed.  
“You.” Were the words he finally uttered.  
Confused, Derek looked around the room at his friend’s faces, catching Erica rolling her eyes.  
“What stupid here is trying to say, is that you’ve changed and not for the better. Derek, people are afraid of you. Afraid that they will be the last drop to finally make you snap completely. You’re bordering on madness, Derek!” Erica said, looking apologetic.  
“Is it really that bad?” Derek asked, sighing heavily.  
“Derek, you nearly beat your own pet to death, twice, you nearly killed Lt. McCall for interfering, not that we’re complaining.” She smiled.  
“I’m not done yet. You executed a small child right in front of her parent, and on top of that you executed the very heavily pregnant parent over his daughter’s dead body, without a second thought. Then you shoot an innocent boy, a nurse Derek, right in front of your pet, making his blood and brains spatter all over your pet’s face before you just up and leave. And you ask if it’s really that bad? Derek you’ve become a monster. You need help.” Erica finished with a sad look on her face.  
“He’s my true mate.” Derek croaks out absentmindedly as he sits down on the floor, putting his head in his hands. “I fucked up bad.”  
“Wait, what?” Jackson is the first to register what Derek had just said.  
Derek looked up into the group surrounding him with tears in his eyes.  
“The boy, my pet. He’s…. He’s my mate.” Sobs take over his body and he starts to cry as everything comes crashing back into him again. Boyd sits down beside him, placing a steady hand on his shoulder. Scott sat down on his other side, snaking his arm around Derek to pull him in close.  
“Derek, you… Do you know what you’ve done?” Erica asks, sitting down in front of him.  
“I…” was all he had time to say as Isaac started growling.  
“You fucking slept beside me, holding me close for over a week! You let me kiss you. You let me believe that I was your mate!” Isaac said angrily, only stopping his growl when Jackson nudged him.  
“I’m so sorry, Isaac.” Derek said apologetically.  
“He saw you know. That night when we fought. I went down to the hospital to get something, when I overheard him talking to that sickly looking girl.” Jackson growled at Isaac.  
“I was so happy because he said you had cast him away, that you didn’t want him anymore. That you had found someone else, me.” Isaac said and everything became so clear to Derek. _Stiles hadn’t flirted with the patients because he didn’t want Derek, Stiles hadn’t rejected him. He had simply tried to lighten the mood for the dying werewolves at the hospital._ Derek felt like a first-class heel.  
He told his friends about everything that had happened. Isaac was still angry with him, but it was the kind of anger that would eventually pass. Scott on the other hand felt betrayed.

_“Wait, what? Stiles? Stiles Stilinski?” Scott said confused._  
_“Yes, Scott. It’s Stiles.” Derek answered a little ashamed._  
_“The Sherriff’s kid?” Asked Jackson._  
_“Yes, Jackson. Didn’t you recognize him? Geez you went to school with him for years!” Erica said annoyed. Boyd just nodded beside her._  
_“You told me he wasn’t here, Derek. You told me…” Scott sounded so betrayed._  
_“Yes. I lied. He… He’s not the same boy you once knew.” Derek tried._  
_“YOU DON’T KOW THAT! YOU… You don’t fucking know that, Derek.” Scott yelled at him as tears started falling down his cheeks._  
_“He was my best friend, Derek. My best friend. He was there for me when my father… When my father… He was there for me!” He sobbed._  
_“You had no right! No right, Derek!” Scott added angrily._  
_“I didn’t want you to get hurt, Scott. To…To see him like that. He was so thin, so…defeated. And after what I… After what I did to him. I couldn’t let you see him.” Derek said brokenly._  
_“If you were anyone else, Derek, I would have hated you for life. I understand why you did it though. I’ve seen how people are when they come in… how they slowly die after they’ve been here for a while. But you still had no right to keep him from me.” Scott said defeated._  
_“I know. It was the wrong decision. I think he’d be happy if you visited him. I think it would do him good.” Derek smiled sadly._

Jackson just stood there, staring at the group on the floor. Staring disbelievingly at Derek.  
“Jackson?” Derek asked carefully as not to scare him out of his thoughts.  
“It’s nothing.” A lie, Derek noted. “You’ve got enough to put your hands on.” Jackson finished as he left the barrack, saying something about ‘getting some food’.

 

Talia saw Jackson leaving the barrack and called him over. He brought Jackson over to their house where they could talk freely without being overheard.  
“What are your intentions towards Lydia?” Talia asked once they were in her office.  
“What’s it to you?” Jackson asked defensively.  
“You should know.” Talia smiled knowingly and Jackson broke down, telling her about what he’d done and that Lydia was pregnant with his pup. Talia had sighed and told him about her plan to get Stiles and Lydia out of the camp.  
“You boy’s sure messed up this time.” Talia said sadly, but Jackson understood exactly what she had meant.  
“Keep him **away ** from my mate and pup!” Jackson growled low at Talia.  
“He would nev…” Talia started but got interrupted.  
“Don’t tell me what he wouldn’t do, when I’ve witnessed him doing it!” Jackson spat angrily.  
Talia’s face grew solemn, but she nodded in agreement that she would keep her son away from Jackson’s mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude..... *sighing*  
> What plan is Talia talking about and Deuc! Stop it already. You're a big douche-bag!  
> And Deaton's poor mate. What monster would do that to their mate? :-( 
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will have a trigger start, so for those of you that have miscarried or been sexually abused, consider yourself warned. It will be quite graphic. There will be difficult and heartbreaking thoughts of despair. (Not spoiling anything)  
> On another note, once that "opening" scene is done, it'll be a fluffy sort of chapter.  
> Someone is getting their sass back :-0 :-D


	8. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' life is in danger and is there any hope left for Derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8 - Hope, guys!
> 
> It's very divided in the sense that the first half, maybe more, is extremely dark and graphic.  
> The second half is much better though! 
> 
> This is a very trigger filled chapter, so please, please, please read the warnings!  
> So those of you that totally ignore the warnings, sorry. You should probably start reading them from now on. 
> 
> As always, not proofread!

Deaton could feel his blood pumping hard in his veins, his heart beating a little faster as the minutes passed by. He needed to watch the human boy so that he wouldn’t fall and ruin Deaton’s plan. He smirks as remember the day over a month ago when the Commander had come crashing into the hospital, demanding to know where the boy was. Or better yet, the day after when he had let it slip that the boy really was his mate. Oh yes, Deaton had big plans for the boy. The pregnant boy.  
He hurried forth as the human started to sway and stumble a little. The annoying human girl beat him to it and Deaton felt his anger rising.  
“What’s wrong with it? Him?” Deaton recovered quickly.  
“I don’t know, Dr. Deaton. He wasn’t feeling so good today. He’s been having a nasty fever for some weeks now, but he hasn’t said anything about it.” Lydia said, trying to support the taller boy.  
Deaton knew the boy had been dying from the rejected mating, but it had come as a surprise when the waft of pregnancy had passed him by. At first he had thought that it was his useless mate that had fallen pregnant again, but then the boy had walked by, smelling oh so deliciously pregnant. Deaton had kept track of the pregnancy since then and he guessed the boy was about 9-12 weeks pregnant.  
“I’ll have a look at him.” Deaton said as if it cost him the world to be helpful.  
“You should have come to me when he first got sick.” He made sure to chastise her.  
“I’m sorry, Dr. Deaton. I didn’t think you’d want to have a look at him.” Lydia said embarrassed.  
Deaton put the boy’s arm around his neck to support him before carrying him off into his little room of fun. Smiling gleefully, Deaton congratulated himself as he locked the door behind him. He hosted the boy into the examination chair for pregnant men and pulled the boy’s pants off.

 _‘_ _This is going to be good!’_ he thought as he prepared for the experiments at hand. Deaton grabbed a pair of Simon’s and Deaver retractors and squirted a little surgical lube on the instruments. He forcefully opened the boy’s anus, smiling as the boy’s pucker tore several places, causing blood to ooze into and down the boy’s gaping anus. Satisfied, Deaton retract the instruments and picked up an Alan Parks retractor. Without any lube he inserted the instrument into the boy’s now bloody and swollen rectum, twisting the retractor so the boy’s rectum gaped even more. Deaton was so excited that he almost forgot to insert the telescopic camera, but eventually managed to shove it up the boy’s anus. Looking at the screen before him Deaton followed the cameras journey up the right intestine that would lead him to the boy’s temporary uterus and then to his prize, the gestational sac.  
Just then the boy started mewling in pain and Deaton freeze as he watch the boy lift his head before he gasps and mewl again making Deaton snap out of his little daze. As quick as he could Deaton gave the boy a doze of anesthetics so he would fall unconscious again, cursing himself for forgetting it in the first place. He retracted the telescopic camera and distended the Alan Parks retractor before he pulled it out completely. Deaton cursed as he hurried to dry the blood from the boy’s ass and putting on the pants, he wasn’t sure if Derek would have caught his mate’s pain and distress through their mating bond. He pulled the boy down from the examination chair, putting his arm around his neck to support the unconscious boy before he walked them out of the room and back to the nurse’s bunkroom, praying to whatever that the blood didn’t seep through the boy’s pants before he could lay him down in a bed. Luckily for Deaton, his prayers were answered. As he left the boy on the bed, under the covers, Deaton went in search of the girl. When he found her, the girls face scrunched up with concern and for a second Deaton was afraid he might have had some blood spatter on his coat. His worry was soon put to rest though as the girl asked how the boy was doing.  
“He’s caught something, a virus of sorts. I’ve given him some antibiotics and something to sleep on. Let’s just hope it isn’t something fatal.” Deaton lied through his teeth. It seemed to calm the girl though, as she smiled and thanked him for being so kind. Deaton smirked smugly as he walked away.

  

Derek had noticed his mate’s pain and distress through their mating bond, and even though it ended after mere seconds, he felt like he needed to check on Stiles. If not for his mate, then just to settle his own curiosity. He walked into the hospital the normal smell of antiseptics laid as a constant on the air, but a thin waft of fresh blood penetrated his nose. But as he saw Lydia changing a werewolf’s wound, he didn’t think much of it.  
“Hello Lydia. Have you seen Stiles around?” Derek asked as nicely as he could.  
“He’s not feeling well, Commander Hale. He was allowed to take the day off, so he went to bed.” Lydia answered, a mean streak crossing her face.  
“I’d like to see that for myself, Lydia. If you will…” Derek held his hand open towards the nurse’s bunkroom to show the way.  
“Commander Hale, he’s not to be disturbed by anyone.” Lydia said more harshly then.  
Derek rolled his eyes at the girl’s defiance and walked towards the room himself. Lydia ran past him and stood in front of the door as a shield.  
Derek smirked but shifted his eyes to scare the girl.  
“Move.” He growled dangerously.  
“No.” The girl said loudly.  
“You better move, Lydia. I need to see that he’s alright.” Derek said.  
“After what you’ve done to him? You would have better luck roping the wind, Commander.” Lydia spat.  
Derek’s anger fled and his face fell into one of complete and utter sadness.  
Lydia sighed and stepped forward.  
“Listen, I’m sure you mean well. But Stiles told me he didn’t want to see you, so until he tells me otherwise I can’t let you see him. Just… Listen to his heartbeat, his breathing and soft snores.” Lydia said softly.  
And Derek did just that. He smiled a little as he heard Stiles snore softly, his heartbeat relaxed and even. Lowering his head, he felt a little stupid.  
“Thank you, Lydia.” He said genuinely.  
“You’re welcome, Commander Hale.” She smiled at him.  
“Derek.” He said. “You can just call me Derek.”  
“Then I will.” Lydia informed him.  
As he turned to leave though, her soft voice stopped him.  
“You should show him how you really feel, Derek, because Stiles has no idea. He believes that you hate him.” She said.  
Nodding Derek walked out of the hospital and back to his job, training his team for new threats.

 

Stiles woke up in excruciating pain. For a moment he couldn’t remember where he was or how he’d gotten there. But then the memories came back to him and fear came crashing back into him. _He remember waking up in a strange room, excruciating pain radiating from his rear end and as his eyes finally focus on something it’s only to see a flat-screen with what looked like a pregnant woman. In the corner of the screen was what looked like an ultrasonic broadcast of the live intrusion. Stiles lifted his head mewled in pain as something inside him pressed the wrong way. He felt like something was clawing at his stomach. He gasped as the thing moved back at the same time the flat-screen video did too, realizing that the video was a live cast from inside him. He could so clearly see two small blobs on the ultrasonic screen before his world shortly after went black again._  
Stiles tried to move again but the pain is too much. He’s having a panic attack. He could feel his body giving up control to the attack; he started to cry in fear and disbelief. The pregnant woman was him. He was fricking pregnant!

  

Derek dropped everything he was doing as he felt his mates excruciating pain and fear through their bond. He takes off running straight towards the hospital, breaking two fences on the way as he had no time to stop. He was in his alpha form when he came crashing into the hospital, roaring as Lydia screams in fear. Stiles emerge from the room, alert and ready to give his all to protect Lydia. Derek was just fast enough to get to Stiles before he fell to the floor, unable to keep himself upright. His mate was petrified of him, but just as he changed back into his human for, Derek could smell fresh blood.  
Thin tentative arms were hugging him tightly as Derek fell to his knees.  
“It hurts.” The thin frame mewled through thick tears.  
“You’re bleeding.” Derek states as he gently check his mate for any injuries. When he didn’t find any injuries to the front of his mate, he gently started to turn the smaller boy, dread filling his veins.  
“Please don’t. Derek, please don’t.” His mate begs through a hiccup of tears, but Derek ignores the pleas. There around his mate’s rear were stains of fresh blood, mixing with older dried stains. A deep sorrow filled howl escaped from Derek as he hid his face in the crook of his mate’s neck.  
The door to the hospital crashed open as Jackson and Talia ran inside. Jackson in his beta form pushed Lydia protectively behind him, while Talia stood still, looking questionably at them.  
“It hurts so much, Derek.” Stiles sobbed, tearing Derek’s attention away from the scene behind them. Jackson stopped growling, while Lydia and Talia gasped as Derek lifted Stiles up from the floor, leaning him again his chest. He carried his mate into the room again, laying him down on his side as carefully as he could, his face towards the wall.  
“S-Stiles…. Can…Can I, please?” He asked as softly as he possibly could.  
Stiles hicks but nods his head in a silent _‘yes’_. Derek doesn’t go right for it though. Instead he slowly took his mate’s hand in his, draining most of the pain away. Derek stumbles to his knees as he let go of Stiles’ hand, breathing heavily as the pain made him dizzy.  
“Mom, can you get me some warm water and a sponge, a towel and some new clothes, and the healing medication?” Derek said to the empty room. As Stiles stiffened, Derek assured his mate that his mother wouldn’t enter the room, but reminded him about werewolf hearing.

 

Lydia followed Derek’s mother to help her find what she needed.  
“I didn’t know.” She sobbed silently. “Derek came by yesterday, looking for him. He was so distressed and concerned for Stiles, but after what he’d done to him I…I told him to leave, ma’am. I told him to leave and he eventually did.” Lydia finished in tears.  
“It’s not your fault, Lydia. You couldn’t have possibly known.” Talia assured her.  
“It was Dr. Deaton. I’m sure of it. He experiments on…on…” Lydia couldn’t finish, but Talia understood. She put a hand on Lydia’s shoulder apologetically.

 

Talia knocked on the door to let Derek know that what he needed stood outside the door, and Derek went to get it.  
“Can I…?” Derek asked again and received a broken _‘yes’_ this time.  
Derek pulled Stiles’ scrubs down slowly, growling deeply at what emerged.  
“I’m sorry.” Derek bites out brokenly, but regrets it as his mate’s heart skipped and a new sob escapes his lips.  
“I’m not angry with you, mate. I could never be angry with you.” He assured his mate as he reached to squeeze Stiles’ hand.  
Derek gently pulled Stiles’ leg up to his barely there bulge, exposing the bloody and swollen pucker that hid between his legs. He bit his tongue so that he wouldn’t growl at the sight.  
“I’m going to clean you, are you alright with that?” Derek asked his mate, but as he received no answer Derek added;  
“I can ask if Lydia wou…” Derek was interrupted then.  
“NO!” Stiles screamed frantically.  
“Alright, alright.” Derek said calmly.  
His anger only doubled as he carefully cleaned the blood off of his mate.  
Stiles’ heart was running wildly in his chest, so Derek was forced to calm down as he remembered that the mating bond went both ways, even if one of them were human. The tactic worked as Stiles calmed down, giving Derek room to finish up the cleaning.  
Derek gave Stiles a double dose of the healing medication; he carefully put on some cream to Stiles’ area too, just to be sure.  
Derek gathered the things he had used and put it outside the door. He walked over to the window and opened it to get some fresh air into the room. He only closed it when his hate’s heartbeat exploded with panic. Derek tried his best to make out their pup’s heartbeat, but a sense of sorrow clawed at him as he couldn’t detect it. He needed to know for sure though.  
“Did he..” Derek coughed a little. But before he could finish, Stiles answered.  
“No. He didn’t rape me, Derek. He was watching ou… He was looking at something.” He said.                                                                   _'Does Derek know?’_ he thought.  
_‘Does Stiles know?’_ Derek thought as his mate finished talking.

  
“Did he remove anything?” Derek asked a bit too strained.  
Stiles didn’t answer right away.  
“Stiles please. Tell me he didn’t… Did he… Did he….” Derek tried but couldn’t finish the sentence.  
Stiles turned his back to the wall to look at Derek, but he wasn’t prepared for the complete look of sorrow and devastation on the older man.  
“You knew?” he heard himself ask Derek.  
The older man breaks down and cried, leaning over to put his head on Stiles’ abdomen.  
“I’m so sorry, Stiles. I’m so sorry for everything. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” Derek sobs, tentatively putting his hands on Stiles’ abdomen beside his face.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, little one.” He sobs into Stiles’ abdomen.  
“Derek?” Stiles put his hands in Derek’s hair.  
“You’re not mad at me?” He heard himself ask.  
Derek turned his head to look up at him, tears spiking his long black lashes above his shifting red and green eyes.  
“No.” he croaks out, hesitantly taking Stiles’ hand and kissing it before curling his hand around Stiles’.  
“No, never. You gave me the gift of live, mate.” With sorrow in his voice.  
“You should be angry with me for failing the two of you though.” He finish as he close his eyes.  
“Three.” Stiles said.  
Derek’s eyes pop up and his eyes went almost comically sad.  
“You mean we lost two?” Derek asked as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and he closed his eyes again. Violent sobs emerge as he hangs his head in defeat.  
Stiles remembered then that he had forgotten to answer Derek’s question as he was too surprised that Derek knew about the pregnancy and that he didn’t want to kill him for it.

 

Stiles put Derek’s head in his hands and lifted his head so that Derek would look at him, but Derek’s eyes remained squeezed shut. Smiling at the childish move, Stiles caressed Derek’s cheeks.  
“Derek, look at me. Open your eyes. Please?” he asked.  
It took a few seconds, but when he did, Stiles was crushed at the look of sadness in them.  
“Listen Derek.” Stiles said with a smile.  
Stiles saw the sheer confusion on Derek’s face, but when he caught on, Derek’s eyes flew up in utter surprise, and then happiness spread out on his face.  
He pushed out of Stiles’ hold and pushed his ear to the small bump on Stiles’ abdomen, smiling stupidly as he listened to their small but strong heartbeats. But then his face of happiness fell and he reeled back to the door, a look of pure shame had replaced his look of happiness.  
“I can’t….You shouldn’t let me be around you. None of you.” He said brokenly.  
“Derek?” Stiles asked confused.  
“Stiles I… I kill people. I…. killed a pregnant man and his daughter on the last mission. I didn’t have to, but I just snapped Stiles. I was hurting and jealous and… There’s no excuse, mate. It could have been you, our daughter and another werewolf executing you. Stiles, I can’t be around you. Not…Not after that…” Derek finished.

  
Stiles couldn’t believe his own ears, he already knew that a wolf eventually would go insane if a mate rejected their mating, how it would go even faster if they were true mates. Robert had explained it to him. But that it would go so far was beyond Stiles.  
Derek took Stiles’ scrunched face and silence as yet another rejection and turned around to leave.  
“So that’s it, is it? You did a horrible thing, so now you’ll just up and leave us, leave me?” Stiles asked with tears in his eyes.  
“It’s for the best, mate.” Derek answered sadly.  
“Then you just sealed our certain death.” Stiles said without any emotion.  
Derek reeled around and growled at the mere mention of his mate and pups death.  
“Over my dead body!” Derek growled furiously, more animal than man, but then his angry face fell and one of sorrow replaced it.  
“How can you be with me after knowing what I did? How can you just forgive me like that?” he asked.  
“It’s not my mistake to forgive, Derek.” Stiles smiled.  
“What about all the things I’ve done to you?” Derek’s face filled with even more sorrow if such a thing was even possible.  
“I won’t ever forgive you for all the things you’ve done.” Stiles looked at his hands before looking back up at Derek again.  
“But what I can offer you is a new beginning of sorts.” He smiled as he reached a hand towards Derek, waiting for him to take it.  
“Are you gonna leave me hanging here too?” Stiles asked jokingly, snapping Derek out of his shock as he took Stiles’ outreached hand. Stiles grinned.

“Hi! I’m Stiles Stilinski. I’m your mate, your true mate and I’m pregnant with your children. Oh um… and I’m the boy from the beach.” Stiles said with his normal sass, and Derek couldn’t help but be amazed by his mate.  
Shaking Stiles’ hand he clasped his free hand to the back of his neck, blushed and looked down at the floor.  
“I… I’m um..Derek.” He said blushing furiously before hastily adding;  
“Derek Hale. I’m um…your true mate, but unfortunately I’m not pregnant with your pups.”  
“Wait, is that even possible?” Stiles asked with big eyes.  
“If you want, you know…..more, I could um… Next time. I mean if you’d want more, I didn’t mean…”Derek gave up on his rant as he blushed tomato red, avoiding Stiles face at any cost. It was the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen.  
“So wait! Are you offering to be my baby-mommy?” Stiles asked teasingly.  
“I’m an idiot, of course you would never. Just forget that I said anything.” Derek said hurt as he pulled away from his mate.  
“Noooo, Derek stop.” And to Stiles’ complete surprise; he does stop, looking at Stiles through his lashes.  
“I’m sorry. I was just teasing. It was a really sweet offer. Thank you.” Stiles said honestly.  
“It’s nothing.” Derek mumbled. “Just wanted you to know that I would…if you wanted me to.”  
“Thank you.” Stiles said smiling.  
Derek looked even more uncomfortable as he twisted his hands together, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here with Stiles.  
“Derek?” Stiles asked concerned.  
At Stiles concerned voice, Derek looked up alarmed. Stiles were just staring at him with concern though.

 

Derek took a deep breath while giving himself a little pep-talk.  
“….leavus?” The words rushed out of him so fast that even he couldn’t catch them. The unintelligible _‘huh’_ that left his mate’s mouth confirmed that Stiles hadn’t caught the question either.  
“Where does this leave us?” Derek asked unable to look at Stiles.  
He could hear Stiles turning around on the bed and his heart sank.  
“I’m sorry.” He said as he turned to leave.  
“Where are you going, Sourwolf?” Stiles asked.  
“Excuse me?” Derek said bewildered.  
“Where are you going or Sourwolf?” Stiles asked.  
“First, I’m leaving like you wanted. Second, Sourwolf?” Derek said lost.  
“I turned to make room for you, idiot.” Stiles said tapping the open room behind him. “And Sourwolf because you’re so pessimistic and….well sour.” Stiles added with a small smile.  
“You want me to sit there?” Derek had to ask Stiles.  
Stiles brows furrowed.  
“No, Derek. I want you to lie down behind me, snake your arms around me and hold me tight.” Stiles said, resting his head on the pillow.  
“Today, Sourwolf! You can overanalyze this when you’re here.”  
Derek moves as slowly as he could, afraid that any sudden movement would snap him out of this dream. Come to think of it, Stiles must be craving his touch just as much as he did. Derek toed off his boots before he sat down on the bed. Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled him down before he could do anything else.  
“Relax.” Stiles said as Derek lay there stiff as a board, only his hand touching Stiles.  
“This was a stupid idea.” Stiles sighed as he let go of Derek’s hand.  
Derek panicked and snaked his right arm under Stiles neck and scooted close, his left arm holding their pups as his nose rested in the crook of his mate’s neck. He stiffens as Stiles winces.  
“It’s alright, Derek. I’m just a little tender, that’s all.” And Derek curse himself for forgetting. He huffs a warm breath in Stiles’ neck, making him laugh a little.  
“About your question, Derek. This is where it leaves us.” Stiles said, closing his eyes. Shortly after soft snores emerged from his mate. Derek had to smile.

 

 

When Stiles woke up he’s warm and secured in a safe blanket of his mate’s arms, his face still nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Stiles smiled to himself.  
“Morning beautiful.” Derek’s breath tickled his neck.  
“Good morning….or afternoon seeing as it’s obviously late.” Stiles deadpanned.  
“Move in with me?” Derek asked as he kiss Stiles’ neck, hand caressing his abdomen.  
“I can’t.” Stiles sighed. “Lydia will be here all alone, and in her cond…. With Deaton around… I need to protect her.” He finished. Derek went still behind him.  
“Has he touched her too?” He asked.  
“Yes.” Were the simple answer.  
“Is the pup hurt?” he asked concerned.  
“You knew? How?” Stiles was shocked.  
“We can smell pregnancy.” Derek said as a matter of fact.  
“Oh… Is that how you knew abou…” Stiles stopped.  
“About you and our pups? Yes, I knew after a week, when my dad ordered me out.” Derek smiled sadly.  
“How’s that going?” Stiles asked.  
“He’s still not speaking with me. I’ve only been home once since that night. Cora isn’t speaking with me either.” Derek answers solemnly.  
“I’m sorry.” Stiles’ thumb stroke Derek’s hand.  
“She can come live with us too you know. Lydia.” Derek adds.  
Stiles turn around to face Derek, and _‘Oh God!’_ he had completely forgotten how beautiful the man before him was. His heart skipped a beat and he smiled at Derek.

  
“You’re so handsome, mate.” Derek said as he looked into Stiles’ eyes.  
“Geeze, you already had me at hello. No need to charm my pants off, you’ve already been there.” Stiles said laughing.  
“Can’t we just forget that ever happened?” Derek pleads, head bowing.  
“What? You want to forget you ever mated me? Or the conception of our beautiful children? Well if they take after you that is…..” Stiles faked hurt, he couldn’t help but tease his overly serious mate, and by the horrified look on Derek’s face he had succeeded.  
“No! No that’s not…. I didn’t.... What I meant was….” Derek stumbled.  
Stiles just laughed, a broad smile plastered on his face,  
“I’m just pulling your tail, Sourwolf!” Stiles continue laughing.  
“Really? Dog jokes?” Derek asked unimpressed.  
Stiles stared at the small wrinkles by Derek’s eyes. The ones that told him that before all of this, his mate had been carefree and happy.  
“You truly are beautiful, Stiles. Derek say all serious and Stiles can’t help it. He leaned forward and as their lips met, he moaned. Derek let Stiles lead the kiss as he slowly rolled over on his back, holding a hand to the small of Stiles’ back.  
Just as Stiles deepened the kiss, the door opened and Lydia slowly sneaked inside as if not to make a sound.  
“I’m so sorry!” She said, not looking at Derek.  
“Don’t worry, Lyds. Oh by the way, we’re moving at the end of the shift today.” Stiles said smiling as he laid his head on Derek’s chest, listening as the steady heartbeat went frantic as his word sank in.  
“Do you really mean it?” Derek asked, holding Stiles’ head up so that Stiles looks at him. Stiles just smiles as he nods. Derek break into the biggest smile Stiles’ has ever seen. He lifts his head and kiss Stiles softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omigooooood! They're so cute and fluffy and I just think I might perish! *stars in her eyes*  
> I hope Deaton dies very slowly and excruciatingly painful though! *angry face* 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will be up as fast as I can create it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading the story, guys! :-D


	9. Butterflies of Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Stiles and Lydia to move into the Hale house, but how will Jackson react to the news? And how will Stiles and Derek manage the tasks ahead? 
> 
> As if that's not enough, they have someone keeping an eye on them from afar.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note before this chapter: 
> 
> (3. Nov 2016)  
> Hey y'all! 
> 
> First of all I would like to apologize to all of you amazing people that took the time to read my little scribbles.  
> You are all so very very amazing and I am deeply honored.
> 
> Now over to the story. This past year (well almost a year) hasn't been what I hoped it would be. A lot of complicated events has occurred and they took a long time to work through. It seemed that everything was snowballing until I was buried in a huge a** avalanche.
> 
> I've finally found my way back to writing again, and I would truly be honored if y'all would keep following this story.
> 
> Luckily for me I have the whole story mapped out from start to end in a small "story book". So now all I need is the time to get to it again!
> 
> I've set my mind on an even number, ch 10 for Christmas and I'll see what I can do about a new years eve chapter too!
> 
> Life will throw sticks and stones at you, and they may break your bones, but luckily for us all, our bones will eventually heal ;-)
> 
> Until chapter 9 guys, thank you so much!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Well.....It's finally here! Chapter 9 - Butterflies of Tomorrow.  
> I'm super excited an I hope you like the chapter. 
> 
> There's a bit of a surprise in the end notes, so don't miss it! ;-) 
> 
> As always, not proofread....

Stiles and Lydia had worked through the evening, until the late hour of eleven when all their chores and rounds were made. Derek had been waiting both inside and outside the med-bay all day, not wanting to let Stiles out of his sight for too long. His mood had been as bright as the sun and he had caught himself stupidly smiling to no one in particular more than once.

 

Unbeknownst to Derek, Deucalion had been staring at his young Commander, keeping an eye on him since the commotion earlier that day. For an alpha to shift into his alpha shape, something serious had to have happened. Deucalion had sneaked into the building doubling as the medical bay and listened in on the commotion. Apparently something had happened to the young Commanders mate, something terrible. As Talia and the human girl moved around gathering cleaning supplies and medication, Deucalion started to form a picture of what had happened, but it wasn’t before Talia walked back with the supplies, a solemn look on her face, the basin and cloths covered with blood, that Deucalion understood just how serious the situation was.  
As Talia and the other left med-bay, Deucalion hid in a supply closet until he was certain no one was around. He stepped into the room and went to sit down in the private room where he could overhear the conversation that was taking place inside the nurses room, where Derek and his mate were.  
No amount of preparation could have prepared Deucalion for what he overheard, and as the conversation died down to soft whispers and small kisses, Deucalion’s head was reeling. Just then the human girl walked in and looked around. Deucalion ducked so that the glass walls wouldn’t reveal him, and as the girl disappeared inside the room, Deucalion slipped out of the building unseen.

 

The sharp and unforgiving fall air pierced his lungs and the soft but persistent wind fluttered in his short hair. He couldn’t help but think back to a happier time, a time almost long forgotten. He sneaked his land into the right pocked of his jeans and felt the small but smooth stone that he always carried with him. He picked it out of his pocked and turned it in his hand, smoothing his thumb over the surface before forming a tight fist around it and sighed tiredly.  
Deucalion walked over to the little clearing with a big three in the center and sat down, the sun hitting his form and warming him against the chill of the unforgiving fall wind. From where he sat he could see out over the camp, the big gray fields in the west, the thousands of rundown barracks in the east.  
He opened his fist and the sun hit the surface of the little stone making the moonstone display a set of amazing colors, it was fierce and Deucalion looked up at the blue sky.

“I know, beautiful. I know.” He simply said as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply so the tears in his eyes wouldn’t fall.

‘I know you would be deeply ashamed of me.’ He thought as pictures played in his memory, pictures that made him smile, that always made him smile.

‘I’ll make this right, I promise.’

 

 

 

Talia stood on the front porch watching Deucalion sitting under the tree, clutching his little stone. ‘Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.’ Talia repeated the code that had been passed down to Deucalion more than four decades ago. The bringer of the code had given him that stone, telling him that one day, he’d understand its meaning. Talia sighed as sorrow spread across her shoulders like a blanket.

“I remember a day much like this one, where a young boy smiled and laughed happily with his mate.” Robert said as his arms sneaked around to rest on Talia’s stomach.

“I remember seeing him happy.” He finished as his head came to rest on Talia’s shoulders, arms hugging her closer.

“I know, my dear. I remember it too.” Talia said sadly.

They stood there on the porch taking comfort from each other as they watched the younger mans eyes glaze over with unshed tears before he closed them, a small smile taking its place a short time later. They watched as the younger man stared at the shining stone in his hand before he curled his fist around it and brought it to his heart as he looked up at the blue sky.  
Unbeknownst to each other they both asked themselves the same thing, sadness striking their hearts.

 

‘Would he ever understand the meaning of the stone?’

 

 

 

Derek paced the halls, counting every second nervously as Stiles’ shift was coming to an end.

‘His pup was al…no, his pups were alive! Pups! He was going to be a father of two.’ He smiled proudly to himself as he stopped pacing the halls to look at his beautiful mate.

‘As if that’s not enough, he gave me another chance. A chance to make things right.’ And Derek was going to make things right, after all, he had a family to think of now!

“What are you smiling so goofily about?” Stiles asked him with quite the goofy smile on his own face, if Derek had to say so himself.

“Do you have a year?” Derek asked smugly and Stiles snorted in response as he finished up.

 

 

 

They didn’t have a lot to bring with them; there were mostly clothes and shoes for work, but they both had something private, something they had managed to hold onto through it all. Derek didn’t pry as he carried the small bags with their work gear as they walked over to the Hale house. The closer they got to the house though, the more nervous Derek got. The fact that his parent stood on the front porch waiting for them, didn’t help Derek’s nerves at all. He hadn’t spoken to his father since the fight, and he hadn’t really talked with his mother since the confrontation. Walking up to the front porch Derek lowered his head submissively and swallowed quite audibly.

“Mom….dad…. Thi-This is my mate.” Derek said as he gestured for Stiles to come forth.

“It’s nice to finally be able to acknowledge you as our sons mate, Stiles.” Talia said as she squeezed his hand, not sure if the boy would welcome a hug.

Stiles just smiled shyly before looking at Robert.

“Good to see you up and about, Sir. How are you feeling? He asked with a bright smile.

“It’s Robert, Stiles. We’ve been through this before.” Robert answered playfully, clasping a hand on the younger boy’s scrawny shoulder, noting to himself that he’d have to force feed the younger boy to get some meat on his bones again.

“And I’m doing well, kid. Enjoying finally being able to walk around and do what I want once more.”

“That’s great!” Stiles smiled genuinely.

“Oh uh…. This is Lydia by the way. She’s the closest thing to family that I have left.” Stiles said and as they shook hands with each other he got a quiet look about him. Derek took his hand and squeezed reassuringly, not letting it go afterwards.

Stiles looked up at Derek’s parents and felt his nerves dance around in his body.

“Ma’am, Sir, I don’t know if Dere…” Talia interrupted Stiles just then.

“Any and every Hale is always welcome in our home, honey.” She said with a warm smile and a knowing wink.

“Derek.” Talia said.

“Mom?” Derek answered hopefully as he finally looked up at his parents.

“We need to talk when you’ve helped them settle in, son.” Robert finished.

“Yes, Sir.” Derek answered respectfully, knowing all too well that he would have to spill everything to his parents that night.

 

 

 

 

“Hold the fuck up!” Jackson roared as he came running towards the Hale house at top speed.

Derek’s alpha form was in place before he even knew it, and he pushed Stiles and Lydia protectively behind him as he stepped forward.

“Get away from her!” Jackson growled menacingly at him.

“Lydia come here!” He demanded, but Lydia shook her head, hands gripping Stiles’ arm for support.

“We’ll be living here from now on, Jackson.” Her small voice informed the scared and angry beta.

“I am not letting you live in the same house as that child murderer!” Jackson roared in anger and desperation.

“Now you wait just a second, asshat!” Stiles said as he pushed in front of Derek and stabbed an accusatory finger into Jackson’s chest.

Derek roared in fear for his mate and unborn pups, but as he was about to shoot between his mate and Jackson, Stiles’ hand flew up and splayed across his face and stayed there.

“Hold that thought, Sourwolf!” Stiles said to a shocked Derek.

Snickering could be heard from behind them and Derek cursed silently.

“You listen to me, Jackface, and you listen carefully. That is my mate and my mate only that you just insulted. If anyone is allowed to spit that exact insult in his face, no matter how true it may or may not be, it should be me! You get that?! Now if I hear you insult him like that one more time, I will castrate you as slowly and painfully as is humanly possible. I know how to. I once wrote a paper on it, a very detailed paper if I may add.” Stiles said as he poked his finger into Jackson’s chest one last time for good measure.

When Stiles turned around again, it was only to see the flabbergasted expression on his mate’s face and the snickering smiles and whispers from the rest.

“Oh you’ll fit right in!” a woman exclaimed as she smiled and walked down the porch steps.

“I’m Laura, this one’s older sister.” She said, throwing a glance at Derek.

“Stiles.” He said with a smile on his face.

“Let me show you to your room, or are you staying with Der?” Laura asked.  
That snapped Derek out of his daze and he looked hopefully at Stiles.

“I think I’ll stay with Sourwolf here, thanks though.” Stiles smiled at Derek and took his hand.

“If it’s alright with Lydia, you are welcome to stay with us too, Jackson.” Robert said as Talia nodded beside him.

Jackson looked like a helpless puppy as he looked at Lydia and bowed his head submissively.

“Hah! You’re not so tough now, Cujo!” Stiles exclaimed, quite pleased with himself.

“It’s called girl-power, get used to it, Poochy!” he finished and high-fived Lydia.

“I’m pretty sure you just insulted yourself, Stiles.” Lydia said with a smile in her voice.

Stiles just shrugged as Derek took his hand and dragged him into the house.

“But I wanna know what she answers, Sourwolf!” Stiles wined as Derek dragged him further in.

“It’s private.” Derek argued as he followed his family into the living room.

 

 

 

Lydia turned to walk over to the door and Jackson looked even more devastated, small sorrow filled mewls emanating from his throat.

“Are you coming?” Lydia turned and smiled him.

Jackson ran so fast up the porch steps that they ended up crashing into the massive front door, Jackson protectively holding her close to his chest as his other hand was braced on the wood in front of them.

“Sorry.” Jackson apologized sheepishly.

 

 

 

Derek’s head was reeling. All the different scenarios of what could have happened kept playing in his mind, leaving him mute and shaken to the core. Stiles didn’t say much as he let Derek pull him up the stairs that lead to the second floor and then to the end of a long hall with doors.

As fast as Derek had lead Stiles into his room, he closed the door, feeling a little less worried and shaken. He turned to see the worried look that belonged to his mate, a dying question on his perfect lips.

“Please… Please don’t ever do that again.” Derek pleaded.

“He could have killed you. All of you…” he finished as he looked directly into his mates eyes.

“Not if he want Lydia as his mate or ever want to see his child, he wouldn’t. Stiles said as he smiled reassuringly up at Derek.

But before Derek had a chance to argue that, stiles went on.

“So….This is your room?” he said as he looked around the big space. The Hale house looked big on the outside, but nothing could prepare him for how large the inside was.

“Yeah.” Was the sheepish answer Derek gave.

“I hope it’ll be enough for us. There’s a bathroom through that door and a big walk-in behind that one, though I thought we could convert it to the kids bedroom so they can have their own. We don’t actually need a walk-in closet anyway so…. The TV is over there at the end of m…our bed, you just need to push this button or the one on the remote and it’ll pop up.” Derek said, knowing fairly well that their kids would never live in this house, the home that he had grown up in, the home he loved. A ping of grief hit his chest hard and almost made him stagger. Instead he walked over to the bed and pushed the button, but as the big curved flat screen emerged from its hiding place, he heard his mate sob quietly. Derek rushed over to his mate, carefully clutching him to his chest as he hid his face in his mate’s neck to comfort him, soft breaths caressing the healed mating bite.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, even though he didn’t know what he was apologizing for.

“Can we please watch TV?” Were the soft words that found their ways out of his softly sobbing mate.

“Please…” Stiles begged as he looked up at Derek through dampened long dark lashes, the gold in his eyes dancing as they glittered.

“Anytime you want, Stiles. Anytime…” Derek said as he smiled softly at his mate, his heart breaking a little for his small mate and for all the things he had taken for granted.

 

 

 

 

There was a moment of awkwardness they both needed to be on the bed to actually watch TV. Stiles must admit that he hadn’t thought this through when he had decided to stay in Derek’s room.  
Derek however picked up on his mate’s slight panicked state.

“You…. I can go down and stay in my room at the headquarters if you’d like?” He said, breaking the awkward silence. But Stiles just stood there staring at the big bed, not moving a muscle.

Derek sighed in defeat as he went into the adjoining bathroom and rummaged a little.

“I put a new toothbrush by the sink and a set of towels beside it. Shampoos and shower gels are in the shower.” Derek said as he emerged from the bathroom only to disappear into the walk-in.

“I trust you still remember how to work the remote control?” He smiled as he walked out with a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, closing the door behind him.

“Here, you can put these on when you’re ready for bed. If you need anything, just call for my mot…for Talia and she’ll come knocking.” Derek said as he gave his mate the change of clothes and softly kissed his forehead.

“Good night and sleep tight, beautiful.” He whispered as he turned to leave.

 

 

 

 

“STAY!!” Stiles tried to scream.

“DON’T LEAVE ME!” but nothing came out. Instead he dropped the clothes in his hands and ran towards Derek, wrapping his thin arms around the taller mans waist. He held the alpha hard as his forehead came to rest at the nape of Derek’s neck.

“Stiles?” Derek asked confused.

“Please…” Stiles whispered almost inaudibly.

Derek waited for Stiles to say more and just as he was about to ask him what it was he needed, stiles shifted, squeezing hard and nuzzling his face in-between Derek’s shoulder blades.

“Stop being such a dofus, Sourwolf. This is embarrassing enough as it is.” Stiles said, the sound muffled by Derek’s back.

Derek laughed as he caught up on what his mate wanted.

“This isn’t funny!” Stiles complained again, slightly insulted.

Derek just turned around in his mate’s tight grip and smiled innocently down at him, almost cracking as he saw the indignant expression on his mate’s face.

“Goodnight, mate.” He smiled and tried to move out of his mate’s hold, but Stiles refused to let go.

“You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?” He said solemnly.

“I don’t have the slightest idea about what you’re talking about, stiles.” Derek said with a face-splitting smile on his face, as he tried his best to not laugh at his mate’s embarrassed expression.

“……..y.” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s chest.

“What was that, mate?” Derek asked.

Stile fumed as he shifted and rested his forehead on Derek’s chest, refusing to let the older man see his rosy red face.

“Stay.” He finally said defeated. “Please.”

Derek smiled happily as he put his arms around his mate and held him close.

“Anything you want, mate.” Derek said.

“Idiot.” Stiles mumbled as he squeezed harder, pulling the hard warm body of his mate impossibly close to his own. Derek laughed softly as he placed a small kiss on the top of Stiles’ head, and maybe, just maybe Stiles felt butterflies in his heart.

 

Just maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww..... They're just the cutest little ^^, And Derek's so fluffy and goofy. Love to see him break out of his monotone shell. But their journey have only just started.  
> But what's the deal between Deucalion, Talia and Robert? :-0 
> 
>  
> 
> As I promised in the notes above here, I do have a little surprise for you all. On Tuesday I will add a pretense chapter 10 so that y'all won't miss it. Let's just hope that you'll be just as happy and excited about this surprise as I am about posting it! xD 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed chapter 9 though!  
> Any and every comment will always be appreciated!  
> Please let me know what you think :-D 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great day!


	10. The Surprise I Promised Y'all

Well.... The day has come!!

I'm super excited but at the same time very nervous.

I hope you'll enjoy this little surprise as much as I do :-D  
  
You can find the surprise [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8576191/chapters/19663189) !!!! 

 

 

Hope y'all enjoyed the previous chapter in As Far As Promises Go :-D

Next chapter will be up next week :-) 


	11. So sad....

This fic is put on hold for now. I'm really sorry.   
I've struggled to find the spirit to keep writing on it, which is really sad. I am not abandoning it though. The story is done in my little book, so I know how it goes. I just feel like I'm pressured to write, and for me personally, that doesn't work. 

So I've decided to finish all the chapters before I release them! I'm so sorry, but that way I won't feel like I have to write. 

For those of you incredibly amazing people who have followed this story, I bow in the dust and dirt in apology.   
I am simply just not feeling Sterek at all :-( The fandom has just completely lost it and it has made me take a good long step back from it.   
And yes, it hurts me more than it hurts you lol 

Anyway, until we next meet! Ta-ta my fellow Sterekers :-)


End file.
